Tortugas Mutante y una Chica Lobo
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Despues de que lograran poner en ridículo a la Dr. Finn en su caceria de Monstruos, las Tortugas Mutante regresan a New York para enfrentarse aun suceso sobrenatural que jamás creyeron enfrentar.
1. La Paz antes de la Tormenta

**Tortugas Mutante y una Chica Lobo  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _el fic esta basado en el contexto de la serie 2003 de las tortugas Ninja (la primera Temporada después del Cap 20) …los personajes originales no me pertenecen,pero la historia es mia!_

_**Resumen:**__ Despues de que lograran poner en ridículo a la Dr. Finn en su caceria de Monstruos, las Tortugas Mutante regresan a New York para enfrentarse aun suceso sobrenatural que jamás creyeron enfrentar._

* * *

**Capitulo 1. La Paz antes de la Tormenta**

09:00 PM

En la guarida de las tortugas.

-JAJAJAJAJA!-se carcajeaba con fuerza mickey desde el sofá-JAJAJAJAJA!-

-Miguel Angel, podrías no hacer tanto escándalo-dijo la tortuga de antifaz morado-estoy tratando de concentrarme-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-continuo riendo la tortuga de antifaz anaranjada sin hacerle caso.

-Y asi señoras y señores damos otro reportaje sobre la dr. finn y su caso de atrapar monstruos que resulto ser nomas que una lunática demente-decia un reportera.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-reia Mickey tocándose el estomago.

en eso Leonardo se acerca tomando el control apagando el televisor.

-Oye estaba viendo eso-protesto la joven tortuga.

-Mickey haz visto el caso de esa mujer miles de veces-dijo Leo serio.

-Pero es que es muy gracioso lo que le hicimos a esa científica-rio Miguel Angel.

El de antifaz azul negó con la cabeza.

-Pero eso no significa que de vaz burlarte y alegrarte por la situación en la que esta pasando-

-Ay, hablaste como todo un intrépido amargado-objeto Raphael.

Leonardo lo fulmino con la mirada-Raphael…solo digo que no estaba bien alegrarse de las desgracias de los demás-

-Nah! ella se lo merecía-señalo el de antifaz rojo sin importancia-queria monstruos solo Donny,Mickey y Casey le dieron lo que queria nada mas-

-Me sorprende que lo digas tan tranquilo-señalo leonardo molesto.

Donatello y migue angel se pusieron nerviosos sabiendo que las cosas no terminarían muy bien.

-Vamos leo, sabes que es verdad-decia rapha ahora también molesto.

-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!-elevo la voz la tortuga mayor.

-POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE EXAGERAR LAS COSAS?!-grito Rapahel perdiendo la paciencia.

-Este…chicos-dijo Donatello intentando calmar las cosas.

-SOLO DIGO QUE NO ESTABA BIEN DESEARLE EL MAL A ALGUIEN, RAPHAEL-tambien grito Leonardo-Y NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO NADA!-

-Hermanos-llamo Mickey en vano.

Raphael y Leonardo nisiquiera los escuchaban ambos estaban mas ocupados matándose con la mirada.

-Como sea me voy a mi cuarto-dijo el ninja rojo marchandose.

-Adonde crees que vaz?-le dijo Leo enfadado-todavía no hemos terminado de hablar-

-PERO YO YA TERMINE CONTIGO!-grito Rapha dando un portazo.

-RAPHAEL, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO-molesto Leonardo golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de su hermano rojo.

-Y yo que pensé que no volveria a verlos discutir otra vez-señalo Donatello.

-Bueno hermano simplemente son Leo y Rapha-dijo Mickey sonriendo-el estar siempre peleando forma parte de su vida-

-Es verdad, Mickey-dijo Don dándole la razón.

-Claro! yo siempre la tengo-dijo el menor alagándose.

-No te creas tanto-penso el de antifaz morado-…a veces me pregunto si algo bueno llegara a nuestras vidas-

-Te pasa algo Donny-pregunto Miguel Angel extrañado.

-Eh…asi si estoy bien Miguel-dijo Donatello-por que lo preguntas?-

-Es que te quedaste pensativo y eso que tu siempre lo estas hermano-dijo Mickey-solo que ahora lo estas mas de lo normal-

-Dime una cosa Mickey…tu no te haz sentido solo últimamente-señalo el de antifaz morado algo serio.

-Nop, tengo mis videojuegos y mis preciados comics-decia el chico con inocencia.

-No me refiero a lo material…si no a la falta de pareja-señalo el genio.

-¿Pareja?-no entendía el menor adonde queria llegar el mayor.

-Tu sabes una novia tu alma gemela, amor verdadero, tu media naranja-decia el ninja morado.

-Nunca habia pensado en eso-señalo Mickey sorprendido-pero ahora que lo dices puede que tal vez si me sienta algo solo-

-Sabes he llegado a pensar que tal vez en alguna parte hay alguien que nos pueda amar-dijo Donatello tomando un libro sentándose en el sillón.

-No lo se Donny recuerda lo que somos-señalo el de antifaz anaranjado-…somos unas tortugas mutante unos fenómenos para las personas-

-Si lo se pero yo no pierdo las esperanzas sabes-dijo Donny.

-Ok, me retiro a mi habitación-dijo Mickey dejando solo a su hermano.

-Digan lo que digan yo creo que si hay alguien que pueda llegar a amarnos-señalo Donatello concentrándose en su lectura- y la verdad como quisiera tener a alguien a mi lado como Casey y Abril…debe ser muy hermoso amar a persona-

Lo que ninguno sabia era lo que el destino tenia preparado para ellos, un giro inesperado habrá en sus vidas y por el que enfrentaran situaciones difíciles.

* * *

_**Este es mi nuevo fic, espero sea de su agrado ya que es la primera vez que escribo uno sobre las tortugas ninja! n_n**_


	2. Suceso Extraño

**Capitulo 2. Suceso Extraño**

Un nuevo dia inicio para las tortugas, aunque no pensaban los mismo Raphael y el líder de antifaz azul.

Ambos no se dirigían la palabra y trataban de evitarse lo mas posible.

El ninja rojo practicaba con su costal de box soltando uno que otro gruñido, mientras que Leonardo meditaba en el domo de entrenamiento.

El ninja genio y el menor de las tortugas desde la cocina observaban todo comiendo algo de cereal.

-Esto ya es muy incomodo-dijo Donatello.

-Eh…so…cre…es-decia Mickey masticando.

-Miguel Angel, no hables con la boca llena-señalo el maestro Splinter entrando a la cocina.

-Lo…siento…sensei-hablo la joven tortuga aun comiendo.

La vieja rata no hizo mas que negar con la cabeza.

-Maestro no creer que esto hacido suficiente?-pregunto Don a su ratonil padre.

-Si lo creo…pero hijos mios a veces hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso-dijo sabiamente el maestro Splinter-no soy indiferente a las discusiones de sus hermanos, pero debemos permitirles arreglar sus diferencias por ellos mismos-se sirvió un poco de te retirándose de la cocina.

-No estoy del todo convenció en la opinión de padre-declaro Don cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez tenga razón-señalo el de antifaz naranja beviendo jugo.

-No lo se Miguel-dudaba el genio sin autoconvencerse.

En eso Leonardo salía del domo.

Al mirarse frente a frente las 2 tortugas mayores no pudieron taladrarse con la mirada.

Mickey y Donny sudaron frio al persivir el ambiente tenso que se formo alrededor de sus hermanos.

En eso por el televisor se anuniaba algo que capto la atención de las jóvenes tortugas.

-Como podrán ver ayer por la noche los dragones purpura fueron atacados…-decia un reportero.

Los hermanos rápidamente se fueron a sentar interesados por la noticia.

-Alrededor de las 12 de la noche-dijo el reportero-una bodega en el que se contrabandeaba droga por esta pandilla celebraban una "fiesta", cuando en plane celebración algo los ataco sorpresivamente…-

-Vaya hasta que alguien les da su merecido-señalo Raphael burlándose-a esos imbéciles!-

-Raphael-reprendio Leo.

El ninja rojo no le hizo caso y lo ignoro.

-Como pueden ver el lugar fue totalmente destruido-señalaba el reportero-las paredes están llenas de sangre…-

La cámara grababa todo del lugar y como lo anunciaban, todo esta en completo desorden, habia sangre por todas partes y muchos cuerpos en el suelo, lo que llamaba mas la atención de los ninjas era que la mayoría de los cadáveres era que tenían rasguños y una herida profunda en el cuello.

-Como pueden verlo queridos televidentes este lugar fue una masacre total-decia el reportero asqueado por el desagradable escenario-dios mio! ay visceras y sesos por todas partes…-

Decir que estaban asombrados era poco, los jóvenes ninja se encontraban extrañados por saber quien o que pudo aver echo algo asi, si era cierto que los dragones purpura eran sus enemigos como el clan del pie pero jamás harian algo de esa naturaleza.

-Esperen algo se mueve por alla-señalo un policía-es un sobreviviente vamos llamen a una ambulancia-

-Ayúdeme por la santa maria ayúdeme-rogaba aterrado el dragon purpura.

-Tranquilo, diganos que fue lo que paso aquí-pregunto el oficial.

-Fue horrible…mato…mato a mis amigos-hablo histérico el pandillero-se movia muy rápido…tenia…tenia garras…unas filosas garras…-

-¿Que fue lo que los ataco?-pregunto otro policía.

-Le disparamos muchas veces-decia aterrado-pero jamás cayo uno a uno los fue destrozando…yo vi como mordió…los cuellos de todos y bebía de su sangre…-

-¿Y entonces?-dijo Donatello interesando sin dejar de ver el televisor.

-Después antes de que se marchara puede ver su rostro…era…era…era…-

-ERA QUE?!-dijo Raphael exasperado mirando la pantalla.

-Era un gran lobo blanco…con…con…con una capa roja…como la sangre-dijo el hombre desmayandose.

-Como ya lo oyeron expectadores-hablo el reportero-un lobo fue el responsable de este desastre-

Leonardo apagando el televisor.

-Eh, chicos no les parece extraño todo esto-pregunto Mickey.

-La verdad…si!-declaro Leo serio.

-No es por echarle mas leña al fuego-dijo Donny-pero tal vez esto sirva para que los dragones dejen de cometer crímenes-se toco el mentón-tal vez fue algun tipo de cuenta pendiente-

-Pues ami no me lo parece-señalo Raphael jugando con su sai-quien quiera que sea ese lobo les dio su merecido-

-Rapha…como sea que haya sido-dijo Leo muy serio-la forma como hizo las cosas es monstruoso es horrible y aunque sean también nuestros enemigos, jamás haríamos algo como eso-

-Jump!-bufo el ninja rebelde.

-¿QUIEN QUIERE PIZZA?-grito Miguel Angel alegre.

Los demás lo miraron serios.

-Que?, espara olvidar la imagen de todos esos sesos…que asco-dijo Mickey con desagrado.

-Eres un zoquete-señalo Raphael.

-Y tu un gruñon-contraataco la tortuga menor.

El de antifaz rojo se acerco amenazante.

Mickey salió huyendo de la furia de su hermano mayor.

-Vuelve aquí enano-dijo Raphael persiguiéndolo.

-PRIMERO TENDRAS QUE ATRAPARME,JAJAJA-dijo Miguel burlándose.

Mientras ellos se alejaban el líder se perdió en sus pensameintos.

-Leo-llamo Donatello.

-Estoy bien, Donny-dijo el ninja azul-solo pensaba como decirle al maestro Splinter esto que sabemos-

-Tomalo con calma-dijo el genio retirándose-no lo tomes tan apecho-

-Por que será que tengo un mal presentimiento-penso Leonardo.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Primer Encuentro con la Bestia - Parte 1

**Capitulo 3. Primer Encuentro con la Bestia – Parte 1**

La noche se apodero de la ciudad y las tortugas saltaban de azotea en azotea.

-Me sorprendió que el maestro Splinter-dijo Raphael saltando-nos dejara salir a investigar sobre ese lobo-

-Después de que le explique lo que sucedió, es lógico que estuviera de acuerdo-señalo Leo tanjente.

El ninja rojo no objeto nada al respecto.

El líder se detuvo en una de las azoteas con vista a las calles que mas frecuentaban los dragones purpura.

-Esperaremos aquí, tal vez tengamos algo de suerte-dijo Leonardo seriamente.

Pasaron 3 horas en las que las tortugas esperaban.

La luna llena estaba esplendida y brillante en lo alto del cielo.

-Mejor larguemosnos-dijo Raphael harto de esperar-llevamos horas aquí esperando y no a sucedido nada raro-

-Aaaah! oye Leo por que mejor no nos vamos ya-dijo Mickey bostezando-ya me esta dando sueñito y quiero cerrar mis ojitos-

-¡Esperemos un poco mas!-contesto el de antifaz azul cortante.

Donatello no protesto nada sabiendo que no haría cambiar de opinión a su hermano mayor.

Solo transcurrieron 5 minutos de un poco mas de espera.

-Leonardo, no se tu pero yo ya quiero irme-señale Rapha enfurecido.

-Si yo también…y tengo mucho sueño-dijo Miguel Angel frotándose los ojos.

-También tengo sueño bro-dijo Donny cansado.

-Esta bien-señalo la tortuga mayor dándose por vencido.

En eso de pronto se escucho un sonoroso aullido a lo lejos.

Los mutantes se alertaron.

Acercándose a la orilla de la azotea estuvieron atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Cuando en eso de un callejón se vio una sombra pero enorme, las tortugas no podían verlo bien lentamente una pata blanca, salió de la oscuridad mostrando su poderosa figura era muy alto pero caminaba como un hombre llevaba puesta una capa roja rota de abajo que cubria la mitad de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de la bestia brillaban de un carmesí que por tener la capucha puesta le tapaban la luz.

-Al parecer tendremos algo de acción esta noche-declaro Raphael tronándose los nudillos-no lo creen asi?, hermanos-

La bestia empezó a mover su nariz olfateando el aire, de su hocico blanco mostro sus colmillos gruñendo con ferocidad.

Miguel Angel que se movio un poco piso un ladrillo que estaba salido, provocando que cayera haciéndose trizas al estrellarse.

Levantando la cabeza la bestia miro en su dirección.

Se pusieron algo nerviosos al verse descubiertos.

-Bien echo Mickey-dijo Don sarcástico.

El de antifaz naranja se encongio de hombros sonriendo nervioso.

El animal salió corriendo en otra dirección.

-Esta escapando-dijo Rapha saltando.

-Espera Raphael-llamo Leonardo-no sabemos exactamente a que nos enfrentamos-

-Oye tu fuiste de la idea-señalo el rebelde desde abajo-y será mejor que lo siguamos o sino se escapara-corrio en la misma dirección por la que se fue la criatura.

Donny y Mickey no dudaron en saltar y seguir a su hermano.

Sin moverse de donde estaba parado, el intrépido frunció el ceño molesto gruñendo un poco antes de saltar del techo.

Raphael corria lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas, mas adelante iva la rara criatura corriendo a una velocidad muy rapida se movia a una hagilidad impresionante, que a la tortuga le asombro que aun con sus habilidades de ninja no podía morverse de esa forma.

En eso la bestia apenas iva cruzando la calle que no vio venir un auto, pero gracias a su instinto logro esquivarlo a tiempo dando un gran salto aterrizando dentro de unos arbustos.

El ninja rojo se detuvo tomando un respiro sabiendo a donde se dirigía ese extraño ser.

-Rapha…-llamo Donatello que se acercaba con Mickey a su lado.

Leo iva un poco resagado pero los dio alcanze.

-Se adentro en el parque-señalo el de antifaz rojo apontando con su pulgar el parque central.

-No creo que sea buena idea de…-dijo el mayor sin terminar la oración.

-Demonios! Leonardo si no te gustan tus ideas-dijo Raphael molesto-entonces mejor no las tengas-

El líder iva protestar.

-Oigan mejor apuremosnos en seguirlo-señalo Miguel internándose en los matorrales-o lo perderemos de vista-

-Espera Mickey-llamo Leo en vano.

El de antifaz morado y rojo siguieron a su hermanito.

Para Leonardo no habia mas remedio que seguirlos asi que tragándose su coraje se interno en los arboles.

En lo alto del cielo los rayos de luz la luna iluminaban el parque.

Un terrorífico aullido se volvió a escuchar como dando señal de que habría sangre que se derramaría esa misma noche.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**


	4. Primer Encuentro con la Bestia - Parte 2

**Agradezco mucho a _Nadia Sakura Aguila Cruz _por seguir mi fanfic, me anima a continuarle! _  
_**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Primer Encuentro con la Bestia – Parte 2**

Las tortugas mayores salieron de entre los arbustos buscando con la mirada al menor.

-Miguel Angel-lo llamo Leonardo preocupado al no ver a su hermanito por ninguna parte.

-Renacuajo! mas vale que salgas-dijo Rapha serio-por que si es otra de tus bromas tontas-

-Mickey, en serio contestanos-señalo el genio preocupado-esto no tiene nada de gracia-

-Viejos eso ya lo se-contesto Mickey por detrás.

-AH!-gritaron los 3 tortugas ante la sorpresa.

-JAJAJAJA! debieron ver sus caras-rio el ninja naranja sin poder contenerse.

-Te are picadillo-declaro Raphael sujetándolo de los hombros-ahora veras lo que te pasara por chistoso-

-Suficiente, Rapha-dijo Leo enojado.

-Oh, vamos chicos admitan que fue divertido-señalo Mickey soltándose de su hermano gruñon.

-Provocarnos un paro cardio-pregunto molesto Don para nada contento-lo consideras algo divertido?-

-Que aguafiestas son-señalo la tortuga menor caminando unos cuantos pasos-no saben ver el lado diverido de las cosas, hermanos-

-Bueno ya estas aquí asi que nos dividiremos-dijo Leo- y los que encuentren a esa criatura avisan a los demás, de acuerdo-

-En ese caso yo ire con el intrépido-señalo Raphael alejándose yendo por otro camino.

Leo le dio alcanze protestando por el insulto.

-Entonces solo somos tu y yo Don-decia Mickey sonriendo.

-Si aja Mickey-dijo Donny sin darle importancia-entonces empezemos por ese lado, tal vez lo encontremos-

Ambos llegaron al punto del parque donde se encontraban los juegos.

-Sabes a esta hora de la noche-señalo Mickey algo nervioso-y paseando por aquí sin ni una alma rondando por aquí, no te parece muy aterrador?-

-Si un poco-dijo Donatello un poco preocupado.

El viento soplaba devilmente agitando algunas hojas.

Las cadenas de unos columpios hacían ruido al mecerse por el aire y una que otra lata de bebida que estaba alli tirada.

Hasta que asi como si nada el silencio se apodero del lugar, todo estaba muy tranquilo cosa que les podía la piel de gallina a las tortugas.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, esto ya no me esta gustando nada-dijo Donny un poco asustado.

-Si creo que tienes razón-dijo el menor apoyándolo.

En ese entoces se escucho un pequeño chirrido.

Los 2 se voltearon a ver como un caballito de resorte montable se mecia un poco parándose al instante.

-Mejor vámonos-señalo Donatello ahora mas asustado.

Se giraron dispuestos a marcharse.

Mickey estaba atrás del de antifaz morado, no hubo dado unos cuantos pasos cuando derrepente una figura enorme se fue encima de la tortuga menor rugiendo fuertemente.

Donatello cayo al suelo por el fuerte empujon que resivio.

-AAAAAH!, NO SUELTAME! DEJAMEEEEEE!-grito Miguel Angel.

Donny volteo en la dirección donde estaban los columpidos ya que las cadenas de estos se movían un poco, poniéndose en pie se asusto mucho al no ver a su hermano por ningún lado.

-¡Mickey!-llamo el ninja morado angustiado.

En eso escucho un gruñido.

-¡Mickey!-volvio a llamar mas fuerte Donatello acercándose hasta los columpios viendo en la oscuridad de los arboles.

Cuando otro aullido se escucho.

Se escucho el grito de la tortuga menor a lo lejos.

-¡MICKEY!-grito Don empujando los columpiso corriendo por los matorrales.

Corrio escuchando los gritos de auxilio de su hermanito, la oscuridad no le ayudaba mucho que digamos solo veía arboles y hojas lo único que le quedaba era guiarse por la voz del ninja menor.

-¡MIGUEL ANGEL!-llamo Donatello desesperado.

La tortuga se detuvo al ya no oir nada.

Otro gruñido se oyo.

Girando a todas direcciones el genio veía completamente aterrado, aspirando aire por la boca paseando sus ojos por todas partes muy alerta a cualquier indicio de ataque.

Lo único que se escucha era el canto de los grillos y oscuridad nada mas.

-AAAAAH! AAAAAH!-gritaba Miguel Angel corriendo manchado de su propia sangre tropesandose al instante cayendo sobre Don.

-¡Corre! ¡corre! esta justo atrás de mi-dijo Mickey aterrado a su hermano.

Justo entonces algo gruñendo lo sujeto de los pies separándolo del de antifaz morado.

Donatello se lavanto asustado.

Miguel fue arrojado sobre las ojas, volteándose la tortuga se agasapo tratando se escapar.

La tortuga genio se quedo ahí sentado observando totalmente sorprendido como espantado en dirección a su hermano.

-AAAAH!-grito Mickey al sentir como era jalado-

Rugiendo la bestia se posiciono sobre el mordiéndolo y arañándolo.

El ninja gritaba de dolor.

-¡DIOS MIO!-exclamo Donny con horror.

Miguel Angel golpeapa con fuerza todo lo que podía al animal, provocando mas la furia de la enorme bestia que mordió su brazo derecho.

La tortuga naranja siguió golpeandolo resiviendo un fuerte mordisco en el hombro izquierdo viendo como su sangre fluia con facilidad, sin desistir Mickey pateo a la bestia en el estomago se sentía completamente cansado por tanto movimiento brusco y su cuerpo manchado de sangre.

La fiera clavo sus colmillos en el hombre izquierdo de Mickey.

-AAAAAAH!-grito el menor con dolor.

La bestia gruño mordiendo con mucha fuerza la carne de la tortuga.

-¡MIGUEL ANGEL!-grito Donatello.

En otra parte del parque mas lejos estaban Raphael y Leonardo que se angustiaron al oir gritos desde hace rato, salieron corriendo directamente por donde se escuchaban los gritos preocupándose temiendo que se trataran de sus hermanos.

Mickey gritaba desesperado al sentir como el animal lo hagitaba por los aires como si se tratara de un trapo sucio.

-¡MIGUEL ANGEL!-exclamo Don acercándose con su vara bo en las manos dispuesto a ayudar a su hermanito.

El menor seguía gritando con desesperación.

Donatello se coloco al lado del animal golpeándolo con fuerza en la espalda, mas la criatura no sintió molestia alguna y continuo zarandeando a la tortuga.

Donny volvió a golpearlo.

Pero la bestia ni se inmuto.

-MIGUEL ANGEL!-exclamo el ninja morado ensartando otro golpe.

-AAAAAAH!-grito Mickey llorando.

El ninja genio golpea con mas fuerza esta vez, cosa que al parecer funciono por que la fiera dio un rugio soltando al pobre de su hermanito.

La tortuga menor al ver en el suelo rápidamente se giro levantándose con dificultad.

-MALDITO!-grito Don golpeando con su vara bo la cara del animal.

Al sentir el golpe la bestia dando un feroz rugido lo empujo lanzándolo sobre unas ramas.

-AAAAH! AAAAH!-gritaba Mickey huyendo.

Desde el suelo Donny se levanto.

El gran animal rugio al ver que escapaban.

El ninja menor tomo a su hermano del brazo ayudándolo a pararse, saliendo corriendo de alli.

Se escucho un terrorífico aullido detrás de ellos.

Donny se giro un poco viendo que la criatura les perseguía corriendo mas rápido, cuando de pronto se toparon con sus hermanos mayores.

-Que pasa ¿por que corren-pregunto?-Rapha.

-¿Por que estas lleno de sangre Mickey?-ahora pregunto Leo asustado.

-NO PREGUNTEN, SOLO CORRAN!-exclamo el menor empujándolos desesperado.

Se escucho un gruñido a sus espaldas.

Las tortugas no lo pensaron 2 veces y corrienron a la salida del parque, en eso venia un automóvil que gracias a sus habilidades ninja esquivaron.

La fiera se detuvo a media calle dándose cuenta muy tarde que se acercaba un vehiculo sintiendo el fuerte impacto, su cuerpo salió girando salió girando por encima del carro estampándose con violencia en el piso.

Las tortugas vieron lo que sucedió, tomando a su hermanito de los brazos apurándose en salir de ese lugar al cual nunca debieron ir.

Del carro salió un muchacho algo preocupado y curioso por saber que fue lo que atropello.

-Mierda-dijo el joven al ver un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Acercándose lentamente para poder ver con claridad ya que una capa roja no le dejaba ver bien la cara de esa persona.

Agachándose para observar mejor la cara de ese ser, intento de quitar la capucha para ver cuando de repente la bestia lo tomo del cuello enterrando sus colmillos.

El chico grito con horror cerrando los ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas.

La gran bestia se irguió soltando un poderoso aullido con el hocico cubierto de sangre.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**


	5. Mordido

**Como aqui no se pueden ver los links de videos, busquen en youtube un video que yo acabo de subir...se llama Teen Wolf-Aullido...para que puedan escuchar el aullido de lobo que decidi ponerle en la historia!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Mordido**

-¡MAESTRO SPLINTER!-grito Leonardo entrando a la guarida.

Raphael sujetaba a su hermanito que estaba como ido y cubierto de sangre con muchos rasguños y heridas profundas.

-¡AUXILIO!, ¡PADRE!-volvio a llamar Leo angustiado por su hermano.

Donatello corrió apurado buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

El ninja rojo acosto a Mickey en el sillón.

-¿Pero que sucede?-pregunto Splinter asiendo acto de presencia aterrándose al ver a Miguel Angel herido.

-Pero que fue lo que paso, hijos mios?-dijo la rata asustado.

-Algo ataco a Mickey-dijo Raphael sin entender bien que fue lo que paso.

El ninja genio se acerco con el botiquín.

-Dejame ver-dijo Donatello.

-No, me duele-dijo Mickey con la respiración agitada.

-Devo revisar las heridas, Mickey-señalo Don tocando las grandes heridas.

-¿Que era?-pregunto el menor en shock a su hermano.

-No se…-dijo el de antifaz morado limpiándole la sangre-¡un perro muy grande!-

-¿Por que yo?-pregunto Miguel llorando-acaso, ¿hice algo?-

El genio presionaba un poco el enorme rasguño del hombro izquierdo de su hermanito.

-¿Te duele, esto?-pregunto Donny.

-¡No!-dijo la tortuga menor negando con la cabeza.

El ninja morado volvió a hacer presión en la herida.

-No puede ser-señalo la tortuga morada asombrada.

-Que ocurre-dijo Raphael.

-Ya están cicatrizando-dijo Don alejándose.

Miguel Angel se toco sin sentir dolor alguno, viendo que era verdad la herida se estaba curando y muy rápido y también la de su brazo.

-Esto es imposible-señalo Leo impresionado.

-Tranquilicemonos todos, de acuerdo-dijo el maestro Splinter-hijo mio, viste que era lo que te ataco?-pregunto al menor de sus hijos-

-No, padre-señalo Mickey parándose-solo pude ver que era muy grande y con una capa roja-

-Pienso que se trataba de ese lobo blanco-señalo Donny-pero cuando un animal te muerde las heridas no se curan solas y menos tan rapido-

-Esto no tiene sentido-señalo Rapha sin entender.

-Eh, tranquilos chicos miren ya estoy bien-dijo Mickey sonriendo como siempre lo hace-ya no tengo ninguna herida, de acuerdo-

Los hermanos se abrazaron al menor.

-Pensé que morirías, Mickey-dijo Don temiendo el aver perdido a su hermanito.

-Ya, clamado Donny-señalo el menor-esto que me paso no cambiara mi vida, lo que paso, paso pero ya estoy bien...-

Su familia lo miro extrañado.

-Ahora quien quiere comer pizza-señalo Miguel muy alegre corriendo a la cocina-para olvidar lo sucedido-

-Como puede ese enano estar como si nada-señalo Raphael cruzándose de brazos-lo acaban de atacar y esta muy sonriente-

-Ya lo oiste Rapha-dijo el ninja azul serio-no permitirá que esto que la paso cambie su vida-

Pero el único que no pensaba igual era Donatello que observaba el trapo manchado de la sangre de su hermanito.

-Debo averiguar que esta pasando aquí-pensaba la tortuga genio-no estare tranquilo hasta saber que fue lo que ataco a Mickey-

Retirándose de la sala el de antifaz morado se encamino a su laboratorio sujetando el trapo en su mano.

Lo que esta familia no se imaginaba era el giro inesperado que esto les causaría, el que uno de ellos haya sido mordido significaba algo, algo que los involucraría en un mundo diferente al de ellos.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Sangre

**Capitulo 6. Sangre**

Era un hermoso dia en New York.

Ya habia transcurrido 1 semana desde aquel terrible encuentro, y los hermanos mutante seguían con su vida rutinaria.

Pero las cosas se mantenían igual Leonardo y Raphael seguían sin hablarse y evitándose, en cuanto a Miguel Angel el solo era el dedicaba su tiempo en videojuegos comer pizza y una que otra broma a sus hermanos para no pensar en lo que le sucedió.

Mientras Donatello al ser el cerebro de la familia, se dedicaba a hacer investigaciones respecto a la criatura que ataco a su hermanito, examinaba la sangre en el trapo ya que tenia un rastro de saliva.

El genio tenia los ojos pegados al microscopio, las celulas de la sangre de Miguel Angel no mostraban algo fuera de lo normal, pero la saliva que encontró tenían algo que era muy extraño, las células se dividían en 2 y eran mucho mas grandes que las de cualquier ser vivo que haya visto antes.

-Esto es muy raro-dijo Don extrañado-la muestra de saliva revela que es algun tipo de virus…pero se multiplican rápido la células, también muestran signos de curación avanzada…-

El chico fue hasta donde tenia sus libros tomando uno.

Sentándose en la silla dispuesto a leer.

-La **sangre** es un tejido conectivo líquido, que circula por capilares, venas y arterias de todos los vertebrados...-leia Donatello muy serio-su color rojo característico es debido a la presencia del pigmento hemoglobínico contenido en los glóbulos rojos…-

La tortuga morada pasaba las hojas del libro buscando algo en especifico.

-Composición de la sangre…como todo tejido, la sangre se compone de células y componentes extracelulares (su matriz extracelular), estas dos fracciones tisulares vienen representadas por **elementos formes**,** plasma sanguíneo**,** células sanguíneas **y** derivados celulares**…-

Volvió a pasar otra hoja.

-Globulos rojos…los glóbulos rojos, hematíes o eritrocitos constituyen aproximadamente el 96 % de los elementos figurados, su valor normal (conteo) promedio es de alrededor de 4.800.000 en la mujer, y de aproximadamente 5.400.000 en el varón, hematíes por mm³ (o microlitro)...-

Leia Donny muy concentrado pero no estaba satisfecho.

-Estos corpúsculos carecen de núcleo y orgánulos (solamente en mamíferos)…su citoplasma está constituido casi en su totalidad por la hemoglobina, una proteína encargada de transportar oxígeno y contienen también algunas enzimas…-leia Don frunciendo el ceño-el dióxido de carbono es transportado en la sangre (libre disuelto 8 %, como compuestos carbodinámicos 27 %, y como bicarbonato, este último regula el pH en la sangre), en la membrana plasmática de los eritrocitos están las glucoproteínas (CDs) que definen a los distintos grupos sanguíneos y otros identificadores celulares-

Cambio a otra hoja.

-Enfermedades en la sangre…la Hematología es la especialidad médica que se dedica al estudio de la sangre y sus afecciones relacionadas el siguiente es un esquema general de agrupación de las diversas enfermedades de la sangre:

Enfermedades del sistema eritrocitario

Enfermedades del sistema leucocitario

Enfermedades de la hemostasia

Hemopatías malignas (leucemias/linfomas, discrasias y otros)

Las enfermedades de la sangre básicamente, pueden afectar elementos celulares (eritrocitos, plaquetas y leucocitos), plasmáticos (inmunoglobulinas, factores hemostáticos), órganos hematopoyéticos (médula ósea) y órganos linfoides (ganglios linfáticos y bazo). debido a las diversas funciones que los componentes sanguíneos cumplen, sus trastornos darán lugar a una serie de manifestaciones que pueden englobarse en diversos síndromes-

Cerro el libro dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Esto no me satisface solo habla del funcionamiento de la sangre y las enfermedades comunes…-

El ninja genio pensaba tratando de encontrar una lógica.

-Pero si esa cosa era alguna clase de perro o quisas un lobo-señalo Donatello captando algo-tal vez la curación de Mickey se deva a algun tipo de rabia…eso explicaría todo esto-

Fue hasta su computadora comenzando a buscar información de algo que lo encontraba muy absurdo, tecleaba rápido muy concentrado encontrando lo que buscaba.

-Licantropía…-leyo Donny-no puedo creer que recurra a esto…-se froto la cabeza-es una completa locura-

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Licantropia

**Agradezco a Nadia Sakura Aguila Cruz y a iloveLukaandDante por sus reviews! me dan animos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7. Licantropia**

Al dia siguiente.

-¿Pero en serio estas bien?, Mickey-pregunto Abril preocupada por el menor.

-Claro! Abril-dijo Mickey comiendo palomitas-me siento estupendo y con mucho apetito-

Y vaya que el menor despertó esa mañana con mucha hambre.

-No entiendo como Miguel Angel esta tan tranquilo-dijo Casey-digo si yo fuera atacado por alguna clase de animal, estaría demasiado aterrado, ¿no lo creen?-

-Nah, Mickey dijo que eso no interferirá en su vida-señalo Raphael beviendo una cerveza-solo miralo, sigue siendo el mismo infantil escandaloso de siempre-

-Oye!-protesto el menor indignado.

-Pero, si lo que ataco a Mickey fue un perro-señalo Abril tocándose el mentón pensativa-con explican el echo de que no tenga ninguna herida?!-

-Eso es algo que sabemos, Abril-dijo Leo-y al sensei lo tiene muy intranquilo-

-Chicos!...por que no tratan de olvidar eso-señalo Miguel masticando-lo que me sucedió en el parque ya paso ya fue caso cerrado, fin del tema-

-Mickey es fácil decirlo-dijo Leonardo-pero lo que te paso no lo vamos a olvidar asi, de la noche a la mañana-

-Estoy de acuerdo con el intrépido-indico el ninja rojo dando otro sorba a su cerveza.

El mayor se volteo escrudiñandolo con la mirada.

-Muchachos, creo saber ya que fue lo que ataco a Mickey-entro Donny con un libro en las manos.

Todos se sorprendieron en especial el ninja menor, esperando que el genio de la familia se explicara mejor.

-Después de hacer investigaciones y revisar las muestras de la sangre de Miguel Angel-decia Don muy serio-…y bueno deacuerdo a lo que encontré…este…verán…-trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Don, ya suéltalo-señalo el ninja rojo harto de tanto misterio por parte de su hermano.

-¡Muy bien! pienso chicos, que esa cosa del parque era un lobo…-

-Eso ya lo sabíamos genio-ironizo Raphael.

-Rapha, por favor-dijo Leo ya harto.

-Como decía creo que era un lobo pero no un lobo, lobo precisamente…-

-¡¿Explicate?!-señalo Mickey extrañado.

-Ok, creo que se trataba de un licántropo-

Donatello observo las caras de todos que lo veian como si estuviera loco.

-Ya se que es una locura-señalo el genio masajeándose la sien.

-Pero claro que es una locura, cerebrito-señalo Raphael sarcástico-haz perdido completamente la razón-

-Se que es difícil de creer Rapha-decia Donny muy seguro-pero no hay otra explicación, la sanación de las heridas de Mickey no es normal-

-Pero de verdad Donny, ¿un licántropo?-dijo Casey aun sin poder creerlo-no puedes estar hablando en serio esas cosas no existen…es algo fictisio-

-Tampoco que tu y yo tengamos por amigos a unas tortugas gigantes-señalo Abril seria-pero por absurdo que paresca yo le creo a Donatello-

Casey se le quedo viendo sorprendido.

-¿De veras?, Abril-señalo Don con asombro.

-Asi es Donny…y por lo extraño que paresca yo creo en esas cosas, la licantropía como el vampirismo y todo lo sobrenatural a existido al paso de los tiempos-

-Estas bromeando, Abril-dijo Leonardo con sorpresa.

-Leo, aunque no lo creas se mas de lo que creen…-aseguro Abril.

-¿Acaso hay algo no sepamos de ti?, Abril-pregunto Mickey.

La pelirroja tomo asiento pensando bien, como decir lo que pretendia revelar.

-Cuando era niña…mi abuela antes de arroparme me contaba historias-decia Abril con algo de dificultad-ella siempre me dijo que nuestra familia decendia de vampiros hasta que murió…-

-Wuau! vampiros esto es serio-comento Casey sin creerlo-oh vamos Abril que no naci ayer-

-Estoy hablando en serio, Casey Jones-dijo Abril enojada-mi familia deciende de los vampiros-

El enmascarado de joki se levanto frustrado.

-Oye! de verdad esperas que creamos esta basura-señalo Casey-todo esto es simplemente eso patrañas-

-Aver calmémonos todos quieren-dijo el líder calmado-…Abril como puedes estar segura de lo que dices?-

-Como ya se los dije mi abuela me conto historias-empezo la pelirroja a contar-ella decía que en siglos pasados mi tatarabuelo se enamoro de una mujer…-

-Como pasa en todas las historias familiares-comento Casey con ironia.

-Casey, cállate-demando Raphael algo tomado.

-Mi abuelo se llamaba Frederic Olah fue un noble húngaro en la época medieval-relataba Abril pensativa-una noche de lluvia el salió a cabalgar cuando de pronto en su paseo se tropezó con una extraña mujer muy joven por cierto, sus ropas estaban rotas pero lo que era mas extraño era que las tenia manchadas de sangre y su boca también…-

-Esto es verdaderamente emocionante-dijo Mickey entusiasmado por la historia.

-Miguel Angel no interrumpas-reprendio Leo.

-Continua Abril-señalo Donatello muy interesado.

-El quedo cautivado por la belleza de esa extraña, y la llevo hasta su castillo en esa misma noche la hizo su mujer y al amanecer la desposo…-

-No me sorprende nada-señalo Casey.

Las tortugas lo taladraron con la mirada.

-Como decía mi abuelo la hizo su esposa y alli fue donde empezaron las desgracias…el era la cabeza de la casa todo su familia vivian con el sus padres, hermanos, hermanas, sobrinos, primos y otros parientes lejanos algunos de ellos fueron enfermando de una forma muy extraña padecían de palidez y una sed que les quemaba la garganta, también fiebre y muy alta sin contar las alucinaciones acausa de esta…-

Donatello con todo lo que escuchaba empezaba a encontrarle lógica.

-Mi tatarabuelo fue el primero en morir, y fue por esa mujer de lo que se enamoro hasta que el dia de su entierro ella no asistió todos aseguraban que era un ser de la oscuridad…los sirvientes le temian y cuando fallecieron los parientes que sufrieron de la misma enfermedad, esa misma noche se levantaron de sus tumbas y mi abuelo con ellos pero ya no eran los mismos se habían vuelto seres de la noche por toda la eternidad-

-¿Cual era el nombre de esa mujer? Abril-pregunto Don curioso.

-Mi abuela me dijo que su nombre era Gabrielle-dijo Abril asiendo memoria-ella era una vampiro que combirtio a la mitad de toda la familia Olah…mis antepasados-

-¿Solo a la mitad?-pregunto Leonardo un tanto extrañado ante ese dellate-por que solo a la mitad-

-No lo se…-señalo la pelirroja sin saber la respuesta-supongo que ella deseaba que hubiera descendencia humana, al menos eso creo yo!-

-Espera un momento-dijo Casey notando algo en esa historia-si tu familia se apellida Olah, ¿por que llevas el nombre O'neil?-

-Será por que mi padre se apellida O'neil, tonto y estoy muy orgullosa de llevarlo-

-Caray! Abril esto si que fue algo sorpresivo para nosotros-señalo el de antifaz azul.

-Jamas en mi vida conte esto a nadie…ustedes son los únicos que han sabido este secreto que fue la ruina de mis antepasados-decia Abril con tristeza.

-Bueno yo investigue mucho sobre la licantropía-dijo Donatello abriendo el libro-…la **licantropía** es la mitológica habilidad o poder que tiene un ser humano para transformarse en lobo o licántropo, el término «licantropía» viene del griego antiguo _lykánthropos_ (λυκάνθρωπος): λύκος, _lýkos_ ('lobo') + άνθρωπος, _ánthrōpos_ ('hombre')…-

-Al parecer decidiste darle mucha importancia a todo esto-dijo Rapha algo mareado.

-La palabra también se puede utilizar para referirse al acto de transformar a otro humano en lobo-prosiguio el genio ignorándolo-…la etimología folclórica también conecta la palabra a licaón, rey de arcadia, quién, de acuerdo al poema de ovidio _metamorfosis_, fue convertido en un lobo rabioso como respuesta al intento de servir carne humana, la de su propio hijo, en la visita de zeus para refutar o desaprobar la divinidad del dios…-

Cambio de hoja.

-También hay una enfermedad mental llamada licantropía, en la cual el paciente cree que es o que se ha transformado en un animal y se comporta de acuerdo a ello, muchas veces se refiere al tema como «licantropía clínica» para distinguirse del uso de «licantropía mitológica»…en las leyendas a la licantropía no se le atribuye una explicación específica, más que la generalmente atribuida a la magia y a lo paranormal, podría desarrollarse como consecuencia de caracteres genéticos heredados, heridas producidas por otro licántropo, maldiciones u objetos mágicos-

Cerro el libro Don habiendo acavando de leer.

-Bueno Donny y ¿que tienes en mente respecto a todo esto?-se atrevió a decir Leo sabiendo que el científico de su hermanito morado planeaba algo.

-Bueno, por lo que lei dice que la licantropía es una enfermedad-señalo Don-pienso que tal vez deberíamos buscar a ese lobo blanco y capturarlo-

-Capturarlo dices-exclamo la tortuga menor-te haz vuelto loco-

-Mickey pienso que lo que te ataco-dijo Donny pensando-tal vez alguna vez fue un ser humano y si lo que el libro dice es verdad puede que exista una cura ya que podria aver mas por ahí-

-Wuau, wuau-dijo Casey agitando las manos-esperen no se presipiten supongamos que existen los hombres lobo como piensan atraparlo?!-

-Fácil asiendo una trampa-señalo Donatello como lo mas obio.

-Claro con una trampa-dijo Casey con sarcasmo.

-Donatello parece que no haz entendido bien-señalo Abril-cazar a una de esas criaturas no es cosa fácil-comento tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la tortuga genio-si en épocas pasadas nadie pudo hacerlo que te hace pensar que ustedes podrán hacerlo?, los licántropos son seres muy violentes y fuertes la ira es lo que les da fuerza, se alimentan de la sangre oh a caso se te olvida lo que le sucedió a Mickey en su encuentro con esa cosa!-

-Claro que no Abril-dijo el de antifaz morado serio-pero tampoco olvidez que son alérgicos a la plata y esa es nuestra ventaja y para eso hice shurikens de plata y bombas de humo de plata-

-¿Estas decidido a hacer esto?-pregunto Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces yo los ayudare en esta locura-señalo el enmascarado de joki muy seguro-¿cuando empezamos?-

-Mañana en la noche-señalo Donny-y precisamente es luna llena tal vez nos topemos con el otra vez-

Pero Donatello no se imaginaba que ellos serian los que se toparían con algo mucho mas haya de lo que podian siquiera imaginar.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Segundo Encuentro con la Bestia -Parte 1

**Se que este capy es muy corto pero hasta aqui quise que fuera, oh mas bien asi lo senti!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Segundo Encuentro con la Bestia – Parte 1**

Y como fue predicho por Donatello la noche llego y en el cielo cubierto de nubes se encontraba la luna llena mas esplendida y hermosa que otras noches.

Los hermanos acompañados por Casey se encontraban sobre el techo del mismo edificio en la misma calle, donde se toparon con esa criatura por primera vez, para Miguel Angel y Donatello hicieron un esfuerzo volver a ir a ese lugar, en especial Mickey ya que aun no superaba del todo la terrible experiencia que sufrió por ese desagradable encuentro.

-Oigan y de veras creen que esa cosa, volverá a venir por este mismo callejón?-pregunto Casey algo inseguro de la teoría de las tortugas.

-¡Asi lo calculo yo!-señalo Don muy convencido.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices Donny-dijo Casey dándole la razón con tal de no discutir.

Paso una hora y media y no havia rastro alguno de ese lobo.

-Oigan, chicos ¿cuanto mas tendremos que esperar aquí?-señalo Casey aburrido jugando con su palo de joki.

-El necesario, Casey-señalo Leo como lo mas obio-cierto que la ultima vez esperamos mas tiempo pero al final obtuvo resultados-

Solo pasaron 2 segundos cuando se escucho un ruido muy fuerte de unos botes de basura caer.

Los hermanos se voltearon al ver como una enorme mancha roja salía de ese mismo callejón corriendo y dando saltos a tremenda altura y hagilidad, pero detrás suyo le seguían los ninjas del clan del pie lanzándoles shurikens.

-Ahí esta hermanos-dijo Leo preparando sus espadas.

La bestia se coloco en medio de la calle gruñendo y lanzando ladridos a los ninjas del pie que formaron un circulo a su alrededor.

-Ahora si acabaremos contigo, fenómeno-dijo con ira uno de los ninjas.

-Por fin nos vengaremos de ti-señalo otro ninja-y también por aver matado a varios de los nuestros!-

-Y te cobraremos por aver arruinar varios de nuestros negocios-señalo otro de los ninjas con mucha rabia.

El enorme animal gruño de forma retadora, mostrando que no les tenia miedo alguno.

Desde arriba los hermanos y Casey observaban lo sucedido.

-Creo que ahora seria buen momento para entrar en acción-señalo Raphael ancioso por pelear.

-Te apoyo amigo-dijo Casey acomodándose la mascara.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Segundo Encuentro con la Bestia - Parte2

**Te agradezco Nadia Sakura Aguila Cruz por tu Review! :)  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 9. Segundo Encuentro con la Bestia – Parte 2**

La gran bestia gruñía con ferocidad al ver como los ninjas del pie se empezaban a mover lentamente alrededor suyo sujetando sus katanas.

Paseaba sus ojos de un lado a otro en espera del primer ataque.

Hasta que uno se dispuso a dar el primer golpe.

Esquivándolo de una manera muy rápida sujeto con su garra el brazo del ninja, rompiéndolo al instante provocando que el hueso se le saliera.

-AAAAAGH!-grito el ninja de dolor.

Las tortugas quedaron horrorizados al ver tan terrible escena.

Otros 2 ninjas llenos de ira por lo ocurrido con su compañero se lanzaron sobre la bestia con sus espedas en alto proponiéndose matarlo.

El animal sabia de su movimiento y girándose con ambas garras, sujeto los rostros de los hombres estampándolos uno con el otro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que los ninjas cayeron inconcientes al suelo.

Mostrando sus colmillos y gruñendo con furia, la criatura corrió a una manera sobrenatural desgarrando con sus filosas garras las gargantas de los ninjas del pie, la sangre salía volando ante las cortadas tan rapidas, todos y cada uno de los ninjas se desplomaba en el suelo ahogándose con su propia sangre.

-Ugh!...eh chicos de verdad están seguros que quieren capturarlo?-pregunto Casey sudando frio ya no tan seguro de querar enfrentarse a tal ser.

-Por supuesto-señalo Don serio preparándose a luchar.

Una cadena golpeo con fuerza la espalda de la fiera, haciendo que se volteara abruptamente enfurecido por el golpe.

Al frente suyo habia llegado otro grupo del pie.

Y uno traia en las manos girándola en el aire, dando un gran salto llego hasta el ninja quitándole la cadena de las manos enredándosela en el cuello de este, y de un solo jalon lanzo al ninja sobre el auto mas próximo que habia el impacto del cuerpo del sujeto fue tan violento que hizo que los vidrios del carro se rompieran con mucha facilidad y se esparcieran por el piso.

Hun se acerca abriéndose paso viendo lo que sucedió.

Volteándose la enorme bestia gruño al verlo.

-Me complace que por fin te tengo en frente de mi-dijo Hun con burla.

El animal gruño con furia.

-Y voy a disfrutar mucho al acabar con tu patética existencia fenómeno!-señalo el gigante con rencor.

Soltando un rugido la bestia corrió hasta el sujetándolo de su ropa aventándolo con fuerza hasta una tienda.

Al impactarse contra el cristal activo la alarma, el cuerpo del grandote causo tal desastre destruyendo todo en el interior de la tienda quedando Hun desmayado alli mismo.

Al oir el ruido de la alarma, la criatura salió corriendo hasta de que llegara la policía al lugar.

Los del clan del pie fueron en su persecución.

Arriba las tortugas y el enmascarado de joki corriendo comenzaron a correr por las azoteas, tenia que alcanzar a su objetivo si querían atraparlo.

El animal corria muy rápido pero eso no servia para perder a los ninjas del pie.

Levantando un camioneta que estaba por ahí con su increíble fuerza, la lanzo sobre los ninjas que por la forma tan rápida que fue arrojada se estampo sobre algunos de los ninjas, la camioneta salió girando muy violentamente sobre ellos y por los golpes en el piso se destruida poco a poco hasta estrellarse con otro auotomovil estallando ambos por el impacto.

Una masa de humo y fuego apareció en el lugar.

La enorme bestia retomo su huida sabia que esta vez no le seguirían para socorrer a sus compañeros.

Corriendo en 4 patas muy rápido y de una manera sobrenatural impresionante, salto arriba de un tráiler y bajando fácilmente de este, entro a otro callejón dándose cuanto que este era uno sin salida.

Parándose en 2 patas ahora como humano se dispuso a dar la retirada.

No pudo dar otro paso al ver que le bloquearon la entrada.

Los hermanos y Casey vieron como su objetivo habia entrado a ese callejón sin salida, sabiendo que la suerte estaba de su parte ahora tenían que atrapar a esa criatura.

La fiera gruño al reconocerlos.

Miguel Angel temblo un poco al tener enfrente otra vez a ese ser que le ataco en el parque central.

-Aver, amigo te pondremos las cosas de esta manera-señalo Casey golpeando su palo sobre su mano-oh bienes con nosotros por las buenas o será por la forma difícil y violente-

La bestia solto un feroz rugido.

Casey callo al suelo del susto.

-Vaya forma de intimidarlo, Casey-señalo sarcástico Raphael ayudándolo a pararse.

-Jaja! muy gracioso Raphael-

En eso el ser sobrenatural se quito la capucha de su capa roja mostrando su rostro.

Los ninja y el enmascarado se asombraron.

Ante ellos estaba un gran lobo blanco de ojos dorados con una larga cabellera negra lo único que resaltaba de esta eran 2 mechones blancos y largos al frente de la cara del animal.

-Chicos no tenemos tiempo para esto-señalo Donny actuando rápido.

La tortuga genio arrogo al lobo las bombas de humo de plata que hizo.

El lobo rugia y lanzaba ladridos sujetando su gragante.

-Al parecer las bombas de plata funcionaron,Donatello-señalo Leo.

-¡AHORA RAPHA!-espeto el de antifaz morada al de rojo.

El rudo no perdió tiempo y se lanzo sobre el lobo, que por tener los ojos cerrados acausa de la plata no se dio cuanto del movimiento de la tortuga.

Raphael golpea la cabeza de la bestia con todas sus fuerzas.

Por el sorpresivo ataque el lobo retrocedió unos pasos atrás, terminando por golpearse con la pared cayendo inconciente al piso.

Acercándose con cuidado al animal lo obsevaron fijamente.

-Bueno…hemos capturado nada mas y nada menos que aun hombre lobo-señalo Casey aun sin poder creérselo.

-Y mejor apuremos en llevarlo a la guarida-dijo Don-tengo que tomarle unas muestras…debo comenzar a investigar si existe alguna cura-

En otra parte de New York.

En una zona mas alejada de toda civilización, las mas baja y peligrosa de esa ciudad.

En un barrio demasiado pobre que era únicamente habitado por vagabundos, maleantes y personas que no tenían ni donde caerse muerta.

Precisamente a esas horas de la noche en una bodega abandona y destruida.

Una sombra se movia lentamente en la oscuridad sus ojos carmesí era lo único que se vislumbraba dentro de ese lugar cubierto por la negrura de la noche.

Aacercándose hasta un grande hoyo en la pared que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna llena, esa sombra se mantuvo en la oscuridad dejando ver unos largos colmillillos que mostraban un devil brillo por la luz.

-Angela…-siseo el nombre con una clara muestra de angustia y preocupación.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	10. ¿Quien eres, Tu?

**Capitulo 10. ¿Quien eres, Tu?**

La mañana siguiente habia llegado.

En la guarida de las tortugas.

El lobo dormía plácidamente sobre el sillón, mientras que las tortugas, Casey,Abril y el maestro Splinter le observaban.

-Jamás en mi vida imagine que veria con mis propios ojos-dijo Abril sorprendida-aun autentico hombre lobo-

Por otro lado el maestro Splinter estaba serio muy serio mirando minuciosamente al lobo blanco.

-Esta criatura me pone nervioso! hijos mios-señalo el padre rata.

-Despreocupese sensei-señalo Donny tranquilizando a su padre-le puse un fuerte tranquilizante para elefantes…dormirá un buen rato y dedicare tomo mi tiempo en tomarle varias muestras de sangre-

-¿De verdad crees que existe alguna cura?-pregunto Casey dudoso.

-Estoy seguro!-

-Bueno y que propones cerebrito?!-señalo Raphael cruzado de brazos.

-Por lo pronto necesito que lo amarren con estas cadenas que traje-dijo el genio entregándole las cadenas al de rojo-tu y Miguel deberán ponérselas-

Mickey se puso nervioso.

Leonardo lo noto y le toco el hombro al menor.

-No te preocupes hermanito, recuerda que esta completamente dormido-dijo Leo calmándolo-no te hara daño otra vez-

La tortuga menor no estaba del todo convencido, asi que tomando el otro extremo de las cadenas, el y Raphael se acercaron a la bestia pero lo que ninguno se imagino fue que el lobo escucho todo lo que hablaban.

Miguel Angel estiro su mano para tocar al lobo.

Y de manera sorpresiva la bestia tomo con fuerza el brazo de la tortuga.

El de antifaz anaranjado no tuvo tiempo de exclamar nada.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la fiera estaba despierta, que Abril solto un grito de horror.

Raphael tomo sus Sais dispuesto a atacar el animal, que cuando se acerco resivio una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo mando a estrellarse en la pared.

Leo y Donatello se prepararon para atacar también.

Los ojos dorados del lobo vieron a tiempo lo que esos 2 pretendian hacer, que halo a Miguel Angel para que estuviera mas cerca suyo sujentando al menor del cuello con sus mandíbulas.

Las tortugas mayores pararon en seco al ver con terror como el lobo tenia a su hermanito.

Mickey estaba completamente paralizado del miedo, que los recuerdos del encuentro con esa criatura en el parque regresaron a su mente.

El rudo de la familia que se recuperaba del golpe resivido, halzo la mirada y vio como ese animal traia agarrado a Mickey, lleno de furia Raphael se levanto tomando otra vez sus armas corriendo hacia el lobo dispuesto a terminar con su existencia.

El hombre lobo lo vio aproximarse y dijo algo que dejo petrificados a todos.

-Les juro que le arrancare la garganta, si el se hacer unos metros mas a mi-gruño el lobo con una voz femenina.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo al respecto, parecía que las cuerdas bocales se les fueron de la garganta.

Hasta que.

-Le prometo señorita que nadie de mi familia le hara daño alguno-señalo el maestro Splinter hacercandose uno poco al lobo-asi que le pido por favor que suelte a mi hijo-

La bestia lo examino de arriba abajo muy cuidadosamente, deteniéndose en los ojos de la vieja rata sabiendo rápidamente que decía la verdad.

-Maestro Splinter ¿por que le dice señorita?, ¡¿como sabe usted que es mujer?!-pregunto Leonardo.

Abriendo sus fauces la loba solto a Miguel Angel que cayo de sentón al piso.

-Será por mis grandes pechos, Tarado!-señalo la loba con sarcasmo.

En efecto todos nada mas habían prestado atención a la larga cabellera negra,de la fiera que no notaron unos redondos y grandes pechos.

El líder quedo en shock al no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-Vaya intrépido te acaba de conocer y ya te describió muy bien-dijo Rapha burlándose.

-Raphael mejor cállate quieres-señalo Leo molesto.

-Un momento…donde esta mi capa-dijo la loba asustada al darse cuenta de que no la traia puesta.

Todos la miraron sin entender.

En eso se dio cuenta que su capa roja estaba en los brazos de un chica pelirroja.

-¡Tu!...-gruño de forma retadora apuntando hacia Abril-devuelveme mi capa…-

A la O'neil se le puso la piel chinita del miedo.

-Te advierto que si no me la regresar ahora mismo te arrepentiras-señalo la loba blanca acercándose amenazante hasta donde estaba la pelirroja.

-Espera, espera-se interpuso Casey protegiendo con su cuerpo a Abril-no hace falta que se ponga asi eh…este…ehmm señorita-fue la única palabra que se le ocurrido para referirse a la loba-tenga aquí tiene su capa, no esta manchada ni rota-

La mujer lobo se la arrabato bruscamente de las manos, poniéndosela muy cuidadosamente.

-Una sola cosa les dire-dijo dándoles las espalda-…nadie pero nadie puede tocar mi capa entendido?!-

-Descuide jovencita que no lo hara-señalo el maestro Splinter-ahora seria tan amable de decirnos ¿quien es usted?-

La loba giro un poco la cabeza, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a la rata y a las tostugas hasta detenerse en la del antifaz rojo.

Y justo cuando nadie se lo esperaba el cuerpo de la loba empezó a cambiar delante de ellos.

La bestia habia desaparecido mostrando a una hermosa joven alta piel blanca de ojos azules y mirada seria y fulminante, su pelo negro le daba a sus facciones un toque rebelde y muy salvaje al igual que los 2 mechos blancos.

Aparte de su capa roja traia puesto unos jeans cortos y rotos, cubria sus pechos con una bandana negra con un chaleco viejo blanco y corto sin mangas y por ultimo unas desgastas algo viejas unas botas de tacon alto y largas color marron claro que le llegaban arrida de las rodillas.

Leonardo y Raphael quedaron hipnotizados.

Para el ninja azul era la primera vez que se fijaba en una mujer, para el la belleza de esa chica era tan atrallente como la de un angel.

Sin embargo Raphael pensaba que era la hembra mas hermosa que habían visto sus ojos en toda su vida.

-Me llamo Angela…Angela Báthory-dijo seria la chica frunciendo el ceño-…y soy una licántropo-

-Esta decidido…a toda costa hare que ella sea mi novia-decian ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo en sus pensamientos.

Parecía que el destino fue muy cruel al decidir que los que eran rivales y que apenas se hablaban se fueran a fijar en la misma mujer, lo que no se imaginaban eran los grandes conflictos que eso traería a la familia, provocara fuertes enfrentamientos que jamás pensaron que sucederían.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Que les parecio mi idea Leo y Rapha tendran mas enfrentamientos, pero les dire que el que nos sorprendera**_

_**mas sera el mayor de los hermanos!**_


	11. Una Chica Lobo En La Familia

**Me alegra que siguas mi Fic ****Nadia Sakura Aguila Cruz me animas a continuar!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 11. Una Chica Lobo En La Familia**

Pasaron 3 dias y el poco tiempo que Angela paso en la guarida supo ganarse la confianza y el cariño de las tortugas.

Mickey se soprendio mucho cuando le pidió disculpas por haverlo atacado aquella noche, ya que ella demostró tener el mismo carácter de Raphael.

El menor al convivir con ella supo que era una gran persona de un bueno corazón, que ya no sentía miedo al verla y siempre se la pasaba contándole todas las aventuras que habían vivido antes de conocerla, le mostro su colección de comics la invitaba a jugar videojuegos que la pelinegra resulto ser muy buena jugando que terminaba siempre ganadole.

Con Donatello las cosas ivan mas o menos bien ya que la lycan se sentía algo molesta con el, cuando lo cacho examinando muestras de su sangre que tomo sin su consentimiento buscando una **"Cura"**, Angela se sintió violada por eso que destruyo las muestras que le grito o mejor dicho rugio al genio por aver echo tal atrevimiento que no le dirijio la palabra en esos días pero al final lo perdono pero estando siempre alerta por si al de morado se le ocurria otra vez tomar una muestra de su sangre.

Y por ultimo estaban Raphael y Leonardo que siempre la ivitaban a entrenar muy seguidamente y a veces lo hacían a escondidas del otro para guardar las apariencias.

El maestro Splinter al ver el cambio que la Báthory provoco en sus hijos, le tomo mucho cariño a la joven que decidió adoptarla como su hija.

-Angela, hija ven necesito hablar contigo!-llamo el padre rata.

Angela estaba beviendo una cerveza con Rapha en esos momentos.

-Esta bien, maestro Splinter-dijo Angela parándose siguiéndolo.

El de antifaz rojo se mostro molesto al ver como la pelinegra se alejaba.

-Hija mia! dime una cosa-señalo Splinter con calma-tu no tienes a alguien esperándote-

La lycan para en seco al acordarse de algo.

-Tu silencio me lo confirma, Angela-señalo la vieja rata tocándole el hombro.

-Mierda! lo ovide por completo-dijo Angela con frustración-hai maestro Splinter yo tengo una hermana menor y otras 2 amigas mias y a mi maestra…-

-Te pido que no uses ese lenguaje y si es asi lo mas seguro es que te estén buscando-dijo con mucha tranquilidad Splinter-hace cuanto que no haz vuelto a casa?!-

-Tengo varias semanas de no regresar-señalo Angela un tanto nerviosa.

En eso Casey y Abril ivan entrando.

-Hola, Ange-exclamo Casey con mucha emoción.

Abril no disimulo su molestia al ver a Casey llendo a abrazar a la loba.

-Oye viejo! si sigues abrazandola de esa forma la vaz a desgastar-señalo el ninja rojo molesto hacercandose a ellos.

-Oh vamos Rapha, no exageres-dijo Casey.

De pronto se escucho un fuerte golpe, que las paredes estaban temblando.

-¿Que es eso?-señalo Donny haciendo acto de presencia.

El líder y el menor de las tortugas no tardaron en aparecer.

Los golpes cada vez se intensificaban mucho mas.

El grupo vio en dirección de una de las paredes de la guarida que era justamente la que era golpeada, que los ladrillos se despegaban con facilidad hasta que los golpes cesaron.

Las tortugas prepararon sus armas presintiendo nada bueno.

Y como si fuera una bomba la pared se desplomo por completo escuchándose un estallido, creando una nube de humo por el derrumbe.

Los hermanos y el maestro Splinter tomaron una pose defensiva preparándose para cualquier tipo de ataque, alli dentro de esa entrada habia algo moviéndose en la negrura, el padre rata podía sentirlo viendo muy alerta ahí en la oscuridad.

De pronto se escucho un gruñido, se vislumbraban unos ojos brillantes, se podían ver 2 pares de un intenso rojo carmesí.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Gabrielle

**XD!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12. Gabrielle**

El ataque fue rápido.

De entre la oscuridad salió un enorme gato de pelaje azul oscuro emitiendo un sonoroso rugido.

Donny apenas y le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la salvaje bestia se fue sobre el, golpeándolo con su cuerpo con una impresionante fuerza que solto su vara bo de golpe.

En eso apareció un enorme lobo de pelaje color castaño claro.

Raphael se preparo al ver que se dirijia a hacia el.

El gran lobo salto sobre el ninja rojo que al estar ya a unos centímetros, la tortuga coloco su caparazón en el suelo golpeando con sus pies el estomago del feroz animal, poniendo un poco mas de fuerza la avento a unos cuantos metros atrás lejos de el.

Luego sin esperárselo de ese mismo agujero salió un impresionante, gran dragon blanco con pelo verde y cuerpo de serpiente.

La magifica y celestial bestia volaba alrededor de Casey, Abril, Leonardo y el maestro Splinter.

La pelirroja temblaba del miedo al ver como ese animal los rodeaba.

Casey la tenia abrazada protegiéndola.

Mientras que el de antifaz azul agarraba con firmeza sus katanas el y la vieja rata no le despegaban la mirada a esa criatura, en eso Leo movio un poco uno de sus brazos cosa que el dragon noto de inmediato .

El intrépido alzo una de las espadas pretendiendo hacerle un buen corto al animal.

Pero su intento fracaso cuando el dragon se movio a una velocidad sorprendente, que apenas ellos pudieron notar a simple vista.

La enorme bestia con su cola golpeo la cara del ninja azul que el sonido que emitió fue como el de un latigazo.

Leonardo tuvo que soltar sus espadas para tocarse el rostro, por el tremendo golpe que recibió, en eso el dragon volaba sobre el moviendo muy rápido su largo cuerpo de serpiente.

La tortuga mayor que entre abriendo uno ojo se dio cuenta de lo que la criatura pretendía a hacer, pero tarde se dio cuenta de ello que el dragon rugiendo con ferocidad se estampo contra el enrredando todo su cuerpo apresándolo que ambos terminaron rodaron por el piso.

El maestro Splinter iva a ayudar a sus hijos cuando unos gruñidos detrás de el lo alertaron.

Volteándose completamente ante el padre rata habia 2 enormes lobos del tamaño de un auto, uno era negro como la noches y ojos dorados, el otro era de un gris claro y ojos marrones.

Ambos animales caminaban en circulo alrededor del maestro Splinter gruñendo y uno que otro ladrido.

La vieja rata alzo su baston preparándose a para pelear.

-YA BASTA!-exclamo Angela captando la atención de todos-…Maya, Anasztazia, Babi es suficiente-

Las criaturas sobrenaturales que pelean con 3 de las tortugas al parecer se trataban de chicas, al escuchar el llamado de quien buscaban se alejaron de los ninjas, sintiéndose satisfechas de aver obtenido la victoria en la batalla.

-Aleu, Aniu vengan aquí-llamo Angela seria a los lobos.

Los animales se alejaron de Splinter acercándose a su dueña y ama que les comenzó a acariciar detrás de las orejas.

-Hip…e-e-e-e-esssstee…niiiiñasss, hip-dijo forma entrecortada una gruesa voz de mujer a lo lejos-…porrrrque hip hacen hip…tan…tan…tanto…eeeessss-can…can…candolo, mmm?!-

Todos miranron en dirección del agujero en la pared de la guarida.

Se acercaban unos brilloso ojos carmesí y saliendo de la oscuridad apareció una muy alta mujer de piel blanca sus ojos eran de un verde jade, los labios pintados de un rojo pasión y el cabello rosa brillante, lo tenia largo y le llegaba a la cintura con un flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de su cara, lo traia recogido en 2 coletas caídas, en la frente llevaba un pequeño rubi verde en forma de rombo, su busto era muy grande y usaba un traje sastre blanco con un collar de perlas grandes y unos zapatos negros y altos por ultimo las uñas pintadas de verde.

Efectivamente la recién llegada era demasiado hermosa y bien vestida, pero su entrada no era la adecuada se tambaleaba de un lado a otro al caminar, la respuesta era muy evidente ya que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en la mano cargaba una botella de champange y en la otra una copa de champange.

Angela y las 3 grandes bestias que la vieron llegar se juntaron haciendo de inmediato una reverencia.

-Maestra Gabrielle-dijeron al mismo tiempo respetuosamente.

Todos se impactaron al escuchar el nombre de esa señora, pero la que habia quedado en shock por completo fue Abril.

-No!…no puede ser verdad-se decía en sus pensamientos la pelirroja.

La de pelo rosa paseo su verdosa mirada por todo el lugar meneándose de un lado a otro, estaba completamente mareada por el alcohol, a pesar de tener la vista un poco borrosa identifico muy bien a las 4 que aun se encontraban agachadas ante ella.

-Asiiii…que…hip…hazzzz…hip…eeeessstaaadoooo…en…este…hip…lugar-señalo la mujer hipando-…toooo…dooo…este…hip…tiiieeemm…po…An…Angela?!-

La pelinegra se enderezo.

-Si, Gaby-señalo la loba seria-…yo me he mantenido oculta aquí en las cloacas-

La mujer no hizo mas que sonrier de forma burlona mostrado unos pequeños y filosos colmillos.

-Ya veo, mi pequeña niña-dijo ahora seria Gabrielle llenándose la copa de champange dándole rápidamente un largo sorbo.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	13. La Familia de Angela

**Aqui traigo la continuacion! :P**

* * *

**Capitulo 13. La Familia de Angela**

Gabrielle se paseaba por la guarida de las tortugas, pero acausa del alcohol le costaba caminar con firmeza.

Su mirada verdosa observaba cada rincón cada aparato u objeto que habia alli, hasta que se paro en las 4 tortugas jóvenes, cosa que puso muy nerviosos a los mutantes al tener esos enormes ojos jade mirándolos muy intensamente.

Apartando la vista de los ninjas, la pelirrosa continuo su recorrido en la guarida.

-Ange…que es lo que ella esta haciendo?-dijo Casey acercándose a la lycan.

-Obiamente esta inspeccionando el lugar-señalo Angela seria-necesita ver el clase de sitio en el que me he estado escondiendo-

-¿Asi de seria es la cosa?-aseguro Casey sorprendido.

-Si, Casey ella es como una segunda madre para mi-

-Angei!-exclamo el lobo castaño lanzándose sobre la pelinegra-donde te habías metido hermana-

-Hola, Maya-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo-yo también te he extrañado hermanita-

Raphael y Leonardo se asombraron mucho al ver que Angela tenia una hermana, ahora que observaban bien al lobo su pelaje era castaño claro, con una larga cabellera del mismo color alrededor de los ojos traia una mascarilla blanca, al igual que su hocico era blanco y las patas también eran blancas y la punta de su cola, sin olvidar los redondo pechos que sobresalian.

El lobo se separo de Angela.

Y asi de golpe como sucedió con la pelinegra, la bestia desapareció mostrando a una muchacha muy bella de figura delgada un poco bajita su estatura llegaba a los hombros de Angela, su piel era tostada tenia el cabello lacio que le llegaba a los tobillos con 2 cabellos largos sobre la cabeza como antenas y 2 mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y otros 2 que se cruzan sobre el pecho justo debajo de la barbilla, sus ojos eran también de un castaño claro y los labios pintados de un rosa pastel, traia puesto un vestido negro de un solo hombro con manga larga, era corto y muy sexy dejando a la vista sus bien formadas piernas y por ultimo usaba unos zapatos de tacon alto plateados.

Casey quedo embobado por la chica.

Abril que noto la cara de idiota que traia que le dio un codazo.

-Oye!-se quejo Casey por el golpe.

La pelirroja solo bufo molesta cruzando los brazos.

-Veo que haz estado muy bien instalada, hermana-señalo Maya viendo de arriba abajo la guarida.

-Y…co-co-como no…habría d-d-de estarlo-tartamudeo el gato azul acercándose.

-Hola! Babi-saludo Angela alegrándose de verla.

El gato tenia era el pelaje azul oscuro su cabellera era corta por de bajo de los ojos tenia una manchas blancas al igual que en su pequeño hocico con 3 largos bigotes, su pecho era blanco hasta el abdomen, tenia sus senos igual de grandes como los de Gabrielle, las patas traseras junto con la punta de la cola eran blancas y sus ojos eran blancos con la pupila rasgada y las uñas largas y blancas.

La felina hizo lo mismo que la hermana de la pelinegra, se destransformo cambiando a una linda chica un poco mas bajita que Maya de expresión tierna y timida, su pelo era corto color azul oscuro alborotado por la parte de atrás, con 2 largos mechones hasta los hombros que enmarcaban su cara y el flequillo recto que cubria su frente.

Al parecer sus ojos se mantienian igual blancos con la pupila rasgada, usaba un vestido qipao largo de color azul claro, con mangas cortas y aberturas en las piernas y zapatos también azules de tacon grueso y alto.

El vestido marcaba muy bien su linda figura, pero lo que mas resaltaba era su gran y bien proporcionada busto.

-Demonios! sus pechos son igual de grandes que la señora-señalo Casey con asombro.

-¡Idiota!-señalo Abril muy moleste dandole un zape en la cabeza.

Mientras Babi se cubria sus pechos con los brazo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de la pena.

-Definitivamente, todos los hombre son iguales-señalo con sarcasmo otra joven acercándose.

-Y tu de donde saliste?!-dijo Mickey que era el que estaba mas sorprendido con todo lo que pasaba.

-Yo era el dragon de hace unos momentos…mejor dicho dragona-

La muchacha era un poco alta no como Angela y Gabrielle.

Su piel era palida y el cabello largo hasta la espalda de un rubio dorado peinado con una cola de caballo alta, con un flequillo que le cubria la parte izquierda de la cara, usaba unas gafas negras y sus ojos eran de un rosa oscuro con un lunar abajo del ojo derecho, llevaba puesta una playera chica blanca de manga corta que dejaba ver su hombligo y en este mismo tenia un piercing, con un short negro de tirantes en las manos traia unos guantes negros cortos sin dedos, las uñas pintadas de rojo en las piernas tenia puestas unas calcetas largas hasta el muslo y por ultimo unos converse negros.

-Que gusto me da verte de nuevo, Anasztazia-dijo Angela.

-También a mi Angei-dijo la rubia acomodándose los lentes.

-Mmm! si que es bonita-pensaba Donatello.

-Y ¿ustedes quienes son?-pregunto Raphael.

-Hip…buuueno…yo soy…hip…-dijo Gabrielle sirviéndose otra copa-una…vaaampiro…hip…mi nooombre…es…hip…Gabirelle Csáky…viuda de Frederic Olah-

Las tostugas y Casey se quedaron atonitos en cambio Abril volvió a entrar en estado de shock, creía que se trataba de una mala broma del destino.

-Ella es…hip…Maya Báthory…hermana…menoorr de…Angela-señalo a la pelicastaña-…la de…hip…expresiónnnn…ti…ti..timida es…Babi Bánffy-apunto a la chica que estaba con la vista baja y avergonzada-…hip…y…hip…laaa…de…lentes, ru-ru-rubia…co…co…como siii…hip…fuera una, barbie…es Anasztazia Thurzó-

-Oye Gabrielle, esta bien que sepan mi nombre-protesto la rubia molesta-pero sobra lo de barbie-

La vampira encogió los hombros ignorándola sirviéndose mas champange.

Abril veía estupefacta a la pelirrosa, estaba petrificada no podía creer que tuviera frente a ella a aquella mujer que fue la desgracia de sus antepasados.

El maestro Splinter era el único que se extraño de la reacción de los demás al escuchar el nombre de esa señora, como si supieran algo que el no sabia.

Que lejos estaba la vieja rata de imaginarse el gran e inesperado giro que esa familia provocaría en la suya.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Descripcion sobre mis personajes:**_

_**Gabrielle **__**Csáky: **_Bueno se abran dado cuenta de que decidi que la descripcion de Gabrielle fuera como Tsunade Senju (Naruto), la unica diferencia es que Gaby no es apostadora tiene un caracter pasivo pero si se le provoca puebe tener una reaccion muy violenta conciderando que es una vampira, lo unico que tiene en comun con Tsunade es su alcoholismo y respecto a su color de cabello y ojos esos los use de Sakura Haruno (Naruto), su historia es demaciado larga, desconoce quienes son sus padres le gusta mucho andar de fiesta y beber todo el dia, se preocupa mucho por sus "niñas" y mas por Angela y Maya.

_**Edad:**_ 500 años

**Angela** **Báthory: **es la unica personaje en la que no me base de otras, la suya es original, es la hermana mayor de Maya y la lider del grupo, tiene una madre que la adora y 3 hermanos que ni ella ni su hermana conocen, un padrastro que la odia y desprecia, su pasado es tragico y doloroso e ignora que su verdadero padre esta aun con vida, su caracter es reservado mantiene siempre el ceño fruncido y su actitud fria, cada vez que se le reta da a conocer una ira que no puede controlar al igual cuando se transforma en loba, siempre lleva puesta su capa roja ya que significa mucho para ella al igual que sus 2 lobos Aniu y Aleu.

_**Edad:**_ 22 años

**Maya ****Báthory: **en su peinado me base en el de Mei Terumi (Naruto Shippuden), solo los 2 pelos largos como antenas los copie de Maya Natsume (Tenjou Tenge), al igual que el nombre de Maya, al ser la hermana menor de Angela a quien ama y admira tiene un mal genio se molesta con facilidad, pero es relativamente amable, alegre y positiva y con una personalidad demaciada infantil, le gusta cocinar siempre se muestra sonriente,y divertirse en todo momento, mantiene una rivalidad muy fuerte con Anasztazia hasta el punto de golpearse. **  
**

_**Edad:**_ 17 años

**Babi ****Bánffy: **del estilo de su cabello lo copie como el de Himawari Uzumki (Naruto Shippuden), usando los 2 largos mechones de Hinata Hyuga (Naruto), como los ojos blancos con la diferencia de la pupila rasgada y la habitual timidez y el pecho grande, ella es la unica miembro mas joven de caracter tranquilo y gentil, se meustra muy preocupada por sus compañeras, suele muy seguido sonrojarse con facilidad hasta el punto de desmallarse casi toda su personalidad la puse igual a la de Hinata.**  
**

_**Edad:**_ 15 años (Aunque no los parenta y se vea mas mayor)

**Anasztazia Thurzó: **el estilo de su cabello me base en el de Deidara (Naruto Shippuden), lo unico diferento son los ojos y las gafas negras me base como en las que tiene Karin Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden), Anasztazia ama la ciencia y le fascina mucho la tecnologia, se personalidad decidi ponerla como la de Karin a veces se muestra fria y ruda mientras que otras es pasible se muestra coqueta y atrevida quitandose sus gafas cada vez que muestra ese caracter, tiene una enemistad con Maya y no oculta su disgusto por la Báthory.

_**Edad:**_ 18 años

* * *

**Decidi ya de una vez aclararles las cosas sobre mis personajes pero solo lo basico nada mas...ya conforme avace la historia sabran lo demas!**


	14. Una Propuesta MuyTentadora-e-Interesante

_**Que les parecio la descripcion de mis personajes?...Donatello le echo el ojo a Anasztazia, jejeje tiene buen gusto!**_

_**Sera que Leo y Rapha sepan que ambos estan flechados por Angela?!...Mickey tambien se enamorara?...Angela, ¿se llegara a enamorar de Leo o Rapha?...El grupo de Angela mostraran interes alguno por las tortugas?**_

* * *

**Capitulo 14. Una Propuesta Muy Tentadora e Interesante**

Solo habían transcurrido unas horas y en las alcantarillas de New York, las cosas se ponían un poco tensas.

Gabrielle se dejo caer sobre el sofá en una pose un tanto comprometedora, la vampira estaba completamente hebria, sirviéndose una vez mas otra copa de champange que con esa ya era la decima.

-Gaby, no crees que deberías dejar de beber-señalo Angela frunciendo el ceño observando a la pelirrosa-te recuerdo que estamos en una casa ajena-

La ojiverde emitió un eructo al terminarse su copa.

Angela solo la miro muy seriamente.

Mientras que Maya negaba con la cabeza, Anasztazia únicamente se dio un zape en la frente y Babi solo agacho la cabeza, muy apenada y sonrojada por el comportamiento de su maestra.

Las tortugas se asombraron de oir a una mujer eructar como todo un hombre.

-Vaya, definitivamente señora usted es de los mios-comento Casey encantado.

Solo Abril y el maestro Splinter no pensaban igual.

La pelirroja se mantenía callada por que si abria la boca, diría cosas de las cuales lamentaría después, lo único que podía a hacer era taladrar a la vampira con la mirada.

En cambio el padre rata no aprobaba el comportamiento de esa mujer, que ante sus ojos solo era una alcoholica sin modales pero no podía juzgarla solo tratar de entenderla.

-Disculpe, señora…-dijo Leonardo dando un paso a adelante.

Gabrielle levanto un poco la cabeza, entre abriendo el ojo derecho solo un poco, mirando curiosamente a esa criatura verde.

-Que…ssshee…te…ofrece…pe-queeñin?-hlabo aun bajo los efectos de alcohol.

-Podria decirnos que hacen aquí…¡¿y quienes son exactamente ustedes?!-

El aver echo esa pregunta, causo que a la pelirrosa se le bajara la borrachera, y observando con seriedad a la tortuga.

Leo no le despagaba la mirada ni un momento, pero sin saber como la mayor se encontraba atrás de el.

El ninja se giro viendo cara a cara a Gabrielle que ahora lucia mas seria, pero sin rastro alguno de alcohol, ni ese sonrojo en las mejillas acuasa de este, ahora la piel de la mujer vampiro se veía completamente palida como un muerto viviente.

Acercando su cara a centímetros del de la tortuga, Gabrielle lo olfateo con cuidado.

Leo pudo ver que los ojos de la mujer cambiaron a rojos, como también se dio cuanta de que unos colmillos sobre salian de su boca.

-Que peculir olor, en un ser como lo era tu-señalo Gaby alejándose del de antifaz azul.

-No parece muy sorprendida que digamos-declaro Raphael.

La pelirrosa volteo un poco mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-En lo absoluto-señalo Gabrielle cortante-soy una nosferatu de 500 años de edad…nada de lo que pase en este asqueroso mundo y vil pueda sorprenderme…-

-500 AÑOS DIJO?!-exclamo Miguel Angel impactado.

-Aunque no lo creas tortuguita, yo e vivido mucho como también e visto cosas que los mortales nisiquiera pueden imaginar…y no me sorprende nada el ver a un par de tortugas cresidas con una rata grande y vieja!-

Nadie dijo nada.

Gabrielle gracias a su instinto sintió que alguien la observaba pero con mucho intensidad, volteándose por completo, vio que una muchacha pelirroja la miraba por noto en sus odio.

-Y ustedes no han tenido la gentiliza de decirme sus nombres-señalo Gaby sin dejar de ver a Abril.

-Gaby…-iva a protestar Angela pero la pelirrosa no se lo permitió demandándole que guardara silencio.

-Con gusto le dire quienes somos nosotros, señora-señalo el maestro Splinter.

-Yo soy Splinter…y ellos son mis hijos Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael y Miguel Angel-

-Déjenme adivinar, tu el de azul eres Leonardo-señalo Gabrielle con las manos a la cintura- y tu el de rojo te llamas Raphael…-

Ambos hermanos asintieron.

-Je! y lo mas fácil el de morado es Donatello y tu el pequeñin eres Miguel Angel-

-¿Como se dio cuenta?-prunto Donny impresionado.

-Simple, puedo ver que cada uno posee una personalidad diferente-dijo como lo mas obio del mundo-ademas mi olfato es muy agudo y puedo darme cuenta de las cosas con facilidad-

-Pero sigue sin decirnos quienes son realmente ustedes-siguio insistiendo Leo serio.

-No se para que se lo preguntas de nuevo, Leo-señalo Abril con molestia acercándose hasta a la vampira-si todos aquí sabemos quien es ella realmente-

La pelirrosa se giro a verla encarcando una ceja.

-Y tu jovencita…¿quien eres?-

-Soy Abril O'neil…-dijo la pelirroja con altivez-descendiente de Frederic Olah mi antepasado-

Angela y las chicas se sorprendieron ante lo mencionado, pero Gabrielle no tubo reacción alguna solo se mantenía ahí sin moverse observándola muy seria.

-Asi que tu eres mi tataranieta?!-

Abril la miro con rabia.

-Bueno…eso no significa nada-señalo Gaby alejándose de la chica.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Abril se mordió el labio con furia dispuesta a saltarle encima y sacarle los ojos a esa tipa.

-Tranquila-dijo Casey deteniéndola.

La pelirroja lo aparto con brusquedad.

-Lord Splinter, si usted y sus hijos desean tanto saber quienes somos-comento seria Gaby de espaldas cruzando los brazos-tengo una propuesta que hacerles-

-Usted dira de que se trata esa oferta!-señalo el padre rata interesado.

-Bien, la cosa es asi-señalo la pelirrosa volteándose a verlo-me comprometo a decirles todo de nosotras…-

-Pero, ¡Gabrielle!-protesto Angela con asombro.

Pero la mayor levanto la mano demandándole que guardara silencio.

-Si sus pequeños se enfrentan en combate con mis niñas-

Las tortugas se impresionaron por semejante oferta.

El maestro Splinter se toco la barbilla pensativo.

-Acepte, padre-susurro Leonardo a su maestro.

-Mmm, estas seguro Leonardo?-

-Claro! sensei-

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Splinter junior…-señalo Rapha acercándose.

El líder lo fulmino molesto.

-Además quiero cobrarme la paliza que esa lobita me dio-se trono los nudillos.

-Bien Lord Splinter, que a decidido-señalo Gabrielle esperando una respuesta-acepta mi propuesta si o no?!-

-Mmm…-la vieja rata no parecía muy convencido del todo, en eso miro a sus hijos que asintieron con la cabeza-aceptamos señora-

-Muy bien…ah y otra cosa, quiero que el mayor de sus hijos se enfrente al ultimo con Angela, deseo saber cuales son los resultados de entre ambos lideres-

El de antifaz azul se mostro encantado de luchar con la pelinegra.

Pero Raphael no disimulo su enfado por eso, pero se mordió con fuerza los labios tragándose su disgusto.

Donatello y Mickey fueron notaron de inmediato la molestia en su hermano mayor, los 2 ahogaron una risa picara desde hace días que notaron que Leo y Rapha se morían por la misma chica.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Te agradezco Nadia Sakura Aguila Cruz por tu Review! :P...**_

_**Mmm, Abril no se ve feliz al ver a Gabrielle, y sentira celos de Angela acaso?! **_

_**Ah, Gabrielle le sera indiferente la presencia de Abril?! Oh no?!**_

_**El maestro Splinter no tiene ni idea de los sentimientos de sus hijos!**_

_**Casey sentira acaso una atraccion por Angela? oh sera algo mas?!**_

_**Hasta el proximo capy! n_n**_

_**Bye, Bye, Bye**_


	15. Que Empieze El Combate

**Ya estoy de regreso, les traigo ya la continuacion del Fic!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15. Que Empieze El Combate**

Un ambiente algo tenso se apodero de la guarida de las tortugas.

Pero eso no impedía que las chicas inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza todo el lugar.

Maya entraba en las habitaciones, mirando con fascinación cada cosa que veía, ahora se encontraba registrando el cuarto de Mickey parecía de verdad muy contenta al ver todos los comics que habia, los videojuegos y toda la comida chatarra que encontró.

-De verdad que esa tortuguita es increíble-señalo Maya leyendo una revista y comiendo una bolsa de papas que encontró.

Por otro lado.

Anasztasia se encontraba en el laboratorio de Donny.

La chica tomaba observando minuciosamente todos los inventos y planos de la tortuga genio, parecía muy asombrada como completamente encantada de todos sus logros.

Mientras que abajo.

En la cocina.

Casey preparaba palomitas y pizza.

En eso Gabrielle hizo acto de presencia dirigiéndose al refrigerador sacando la caja de cervezas de la tortuga roja.

El enmascarado de joki no pudo evitar reir al ver lo que hacia.

-¿Aun quiere continuar empinando el codo? señora, eh!-comento Casey con malicia.

La vampira cerro de un portazo la puerta de la nevera, sobresaltando un poco al muchacho humano.

Fue hasta la mesa poniendo alli la caja.

-Dime, jovencito…¿tu quien eres?-pregunto Gaby seria agarrando una de las botellas.

-Me llamo Casey Jones, señora-

-Mmm…ya veo-señalo quitando con los dientes la tapa de la botella-…y desde cuando conoces a esas tortugas?...-pregunto pegándole un trago a la cerveza.

-Desde hace mucho!, empece a formar parte de la familia gracias a Raphael…-

-En serio?, y eso como paso?-

-Bueno…-

-Oigan podrían apresurarce-dijo Abril molesta entrando a la cocina interrumpiendo al guerrero del joki-digo si de verdad a usted le interesa mucho esta absurda pelea!-miraba con desagrado a la pelirrosa.

-Ya vamos, Abril-señalo Casey observándola indignado-y no necesitas ser sarcástica, sabias!-

-Jump! como sea-salio de la cocina.

-Discúlpela, señora Gabrielle-dijo Casey con suavidad.

-Despreocúpate, chico desde hace siglos que estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos-

Le dio otro sorbo a la botella.

Por alguno extraña razón, Casey sentía admiración y respeto hacia esa vampiro alcoholica que no pudo evitar sonreir con ternura a pesar de que no era su estilo.

En el salón principal.

Rapha y Donny se encontraban sentados en el sofá, el rudo como siempre se picaba los dientes con uno de sus sais.

Un tanto apartados el sensei, Angela y Leo decidieron permanecer de pie para observar mejor el combate, el intrépido era el único que tenia los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

Mientras que ya en el centro del salón Miguel Angel ejercitaba su cuerpo, estiraba sus piernas y brazos preparándose para luchar.

Asi lo habia decidió Gaby, después de discutirlo afondo con la vieja rata y el ninja azul, aceptaron que la tortuga menor fuera el primero en pelear.

Justo Abril apareció llendo a sentarse al sofá con Raphael y Don, cruzando los brazos en el pecho solto un bufido.

-¿Por que tan molesta?, Abril-pregunto Rapha a la pelirroja.

-Me parece que todo esto es una perdida de tiempo…-señalo molesta.

La tortuga genio se volteo a verla extrañado.

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunto Don sin comprender la molestia de su amiga.

-Es que no se dan cuenta?!...-espeto perdiendo la paciencia.

Leonardo y el maestro Splinter se giraron ante el grito de la chica, incluso Mickey se sorprendió por la exclamación de la pelirroja.

-POR QUE TENEMOS QUE CONFIAR EN ELLAS?!-grito Abril enfurecida-…POR QUE USTEDES TIENEN QUE PELEAR CON ELLAS, TODO ESTO ESTAN ESTUPIDO, CHICOS!-

-Oye Abril, tranquilízate-dijo Leo sorprendido.

-NO ME CALMO!-le grito al líder sobresaltándolo-YO NO CONFIO EN ESA TIPA, ES QUE ACASO YA SE OLVIDARON QUE ELLA FUE LA RUINA DE MIS ANTEPASADOS?!-

-Abril! ya esta, ya tuve suficiente-señalo Casey serio acercadose-callate de una vez y siéntate-

-Claro, tenia que ser guerrero del joki-ironizo con enfado-como tu eres el que esta fascinado con todo esto, con Angela y ahora defiendes a esa perra de cabello rosado-

-ABRIL!-espeto Casey ahora si molesto.

La pelirroja lo miro con ira.

En cambio Angela frunció el ceño completamente indignada por la forma que la humana se refirió a la mujer que era como su madre.

-Oigan ya mejor calmémonos todos quieren-señalo Donny separándolos antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

-Jump!-bufo Abril sentándose enojada.

Casey ignoro a la pelirroja, dejando en la mesa e cubo de palomitas y 3 cajas de pizza recién calentadas.

-¿Y las cervezas?, Casey-señalo Raphael tomando un trozo de pizza.

-Oh, lo olvide-dijo el guerrero-Gaby ya las traerá-

Justo en ese momento la vampira se acercaba pegándole una buena provada a la cerveza.

-Ya veo que la seño, decido ser la primera en divertise-señalo al de rojo con gracia.

Gabrielle dejo de beber mirando extrañada a la tortuga.

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se empezaba a sonrojar por el alcohol.

-Tsk…veo que no escarmienta en seguir beviendo-señalo Abril con ironia-pero claro que se podía esperar de una borracha-

-Eso síguele Abril, síguele-señalo Casey con advertencia.

La chica lo ignoro ya sin objetar nada mas.

Gaby fue hasta el sillón individual, sentándose dejo aun lado las cervezas dándole otra provada a la botella.

-Bien, comencemos con esto de una vez-señalo Gaby algo mareada-…que empieze el combate-

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Vaya que Abril desprecia mucho a Gabrielle, pero realmente las cosas seran con lo creo la pelirroja?!  
**

**en verdad Gaby fue la ruina del abuelo de la O'neil?**

**y por lo visto tambien detesta a Angela!**


	16. Babi vs Miguel Angel

**Ya les traje la continuacion, veremos a los menores de ambas familias combatir cuarpo a cuerpo...**

**quien sera el triunfador?!**

* * *

**Capitulo 16. Babi vs Miguel Angel**

-Vamos, ya denme algo de diversión-señalo Gaby un poco enojada-miren que ya me estoy aburriendo-

-Por lo visto el alcohol le están empezando a subir el mal humor a Gaby!-señalo Maya saltando de arriba.

-Oye! por que tienes una de mis bolsas de papas?!-dijo Mickey un poco shockeado.

-Oh, esto lo encontré por ahí-dijo Maya sin importancia-debo decir que tienes buen gusto para la comida, incluso en historiestas son realmente entretenidas-

-Yo también encontró muchos aparatos interesantes-señalo Anasztazia llegando.

-¿Estuviste en mi laboratorio?-exclamo Don tomado por sorpresa.

-Aja!...y te dire que me alegra saber que alguien mas a parte de mi que le guste la tecnología-

El ninja genio se sonrojo ante el halago.

-Bueno ya no-señalo Gaby impaciente-diviertanme, diviértanme pero ya!-

-Babi, estas lista?-pregunto Angela.

La peliazul que se encontraba arriba del puente en el estanque asintió, afirmando con eso que estaba lista aunque su timidez decía todo lo contrario.

-Bien…-dijo Angela con su avitual seriedad-ya estas listo tu también?, Miguel Angel-

El de antifaz anaranjado empezó a hacer movimientos con sus chacos.

-Yo la legendaria Tortuga Titan estoy mas que listo, Angei!-exclamo Miguel con una radiante sonrisa.

-Si claro, lo que tu digas enano-dijo Raphael comiendo un trozo de pizza.

-En ese caso pueden comenzar cuando quieran-señalo Leo.

Maya y Anasztazia se colocaron al lado de su líder para tener mejor vista del combate.

-Oye Rapha no olvides dejar una racion de pizza en cuanto gane-señalo Mickey aproximándose un poco al estanque.

-Si la derrotas te dare doble racion!-señalo el gruñon bebiendo cerveza.

Babi dio un increíble salto aterrizando fácilmente a unos metros de la tortuga anaranjada.

-¡Trato echo!-

El menor hizo girar de nuevo sus chacos, acercándose lentamente a la chica gato.

La peliazul estaba nerviosa al ver a la tortuga acercarse a ella.

Sin embargo Mickey parecía estar mas atento en la lucha que pronto daría.

A la chica le temblaban los puños del nerviosismo que no pudo evitar juntarlos por el miedo que sentía.

-Nah! creo que al enano no le será difícil derribarla-señalo Rapha al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Babi.

Maya volteo a ver con molestia al ninja rojo, después volvió a mirar a su compañera que no dejaba de temblar.

No iva a permitir que se burlaran de ella, haría que ese reptil se tragara sus palabras.

Babi no se movia ni nada se mantenía alli nada mas parada temblando.

Miguel Angel se fue acercando mas y mas lanzoand el primer ataque.

La gata ni se movio a pesar de que lo vio venir.

Y sin saber como la peliazul ya no estaba enfrente de Mickey.

Las otras tortugas se asombraron por eso.

El ninja menor se giro descubriendo que Babi estaba atrás de el.

Gabrielle y las chicas mostraron un pequeña risa burlona.

En eso Maya decidió cantar.

***Money can't buy it...baby***

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica que empezó a cantar.

***Sex can't buy it...baby***

La tortuga menor la mira quedando atrapado por la bella voz que tenia la hermana de Angela.

***Drugs can't buy it...baby*  
*You can't buy it...baby ***

Maya rio siguiendo cantando al ver que la tortuguita no le quitaba la mirada.

En eso Babi pateo a Mickey en el pecho aventándolo a unos metros.

***I believe that love alone might do these things for you***

***I believe in love alone yea yea***

El ninja menor se levanto rápidamente corriendo hasta la peliazul, que tenia la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo temblándole.

***Take the power to set you free***

Las tortugas y el sensei no podían creer lo que veian, ni Casey y Abril que estaban mas asombrados.

***Kick down the door and throw away the key***

Mickey lanzaba patadas y golpes que la muchacha esquivaba muy fácilmente.

***Give up your needs...***

En eso Babi salto por encima de la tortuga, el menor se giro a tiempo moviendo sus chacos tratando de golpear a la chica gata, mas Babi retrocedía esquivando los ataques de Miguel Angel.

***Your poisoned sedes***

***Find yourself elected to a different kind of creed***

Al ver Mickey que ninguno de sus ataque surtía efecto corrió impulsándose con sus pies, realizo un salto preparando sus chacos, pretendiendo dar un ataque que sabia no dudaría.

***I believe that love alone might do these things for you***

***I believe that love alone might do these things for you***

Babi que lo vio saltar, sin dejar de temblar no pudo controlarse, cerrando los ojos salto un poderoso rugido.

***I believe in the power of creation*  
*I believe in the good vibration***

Las fuertes ondas de ese rugido provocaron que el de antifaz anaranjado saliera volando, aterrizando justo en el estanque que por el impacto salpico mucha agua.

***I believe in love alone yea yea* **

Dejo de cantar Maya al ver que el combate habia finalizado.

-Cof…cof…cof-tosia Mickey medio saliendo del agua.

Raphael no podía creerlo su hermanito perdió una pelea que ante sus ojos era muy fácil de ganar.

La menor de las Báthory se giro a verlo con burla.

El de rojo se dio cuenta de ello, soltándole un gruñido desafiante.

-No puede ser verdad-señalo Don impactado.

-Con…con un rugio lo derroto-señalo Casey con asombro.

-Mmm…es una…verdadera lastima que…hip…-señalo Gabrielle otra vez hebria-este combate…hip…durara muy…hip…poco-

-La ganadora de esta pelea es Babi-señalo Angela alzando la mano en señal de que termino el primer enfrentamiento.

-Eso significa que no tendre mi doble racion de pizza, hermano!-dijo Mickey sonriendo aun en el agua.

-Que no te das cuenta de que haz perdido, zoquete-

-Pues ya quiero verte, cuando barran el piso contigo-lo apunto con el dedo.

-Muuuyyy…hip…bien q-que pasan aaal…frente…hip…los que siguen…hip-señalo Gaby dándolo otra provada a su cerveza.

-Bien, Donatello-llamo Angale al genio-llego tu turno y el de Anasztazia-

-Esta bien-dijo Don parándose caminando hacia el centro.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Babi resulto ser la vencedora del combate!**

**Gaby se mostro decepcionado ante lo poco que duro la pelea!**

**ahora es el turno de ambos genios enfrentarse...**


	17. Anasztazia vs Donatello

**Ya estoy de vuelta...decidi que este capitulo fuese un poco corto, por que asi lo senti pero espero les guste! **

* * *

**Capitulo 17. Anasztazia vs Donatello**

Donny camino hasta el centro.

La rubia a paso lento fue a hacerle frente.

El genio admitia que estaba algo nervioso, pero mas al ver mejor de cerca a la chica, devia aceptar que era bastante guapa.

Anasztazia se se paro delante de la tortuga, con la mano a la cadera.

-Hip…espero…que ese cerebrito…hip…de...hip…mejores resultados-señalo Gabrielle.

Tomando su vara bo, Don realizo unos movimientos apuntando a la chica dragon.

Mas ella no se mostro impresionada.

-Ja…fuera bueno que te rompieras una pierna-dijo Maya con fastidio.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos por las palabras de la Báthory.

-Mejor cierra la boca-señalo molesta Anasztazia girándose a verla-…tu, perra pulgosa-

-Rubia oxigenada-le dijo Maya.

-Arpía-

-Bicho raro-

Angela negó con la cabeza y Babi solo se mostraba nerviosa por la discusión.

Los demás solo veian de una a la otra sorprendidos.

-Zorra-

-Cuatro ojos-

Pero Gaby empezaba a tener una cara de pocos amigos a cada insulto que esas 2 se soltaban.

-Friki-

-Cerda anoréxica-

-YA BASTA!-exclamo la vampira molesta.

-Ella empezó-espetaron ambas.

-Me importa una mierda quien empezó-señalo Gaby levantándose ya sin estar bajo los efectos del alcohol-y tu Anasztazia apurate de una buena vez en pelear…-

-Bien-bufo taladrando a Maya con la mirada.

Mas la lycan le saco la lengua con burla.

-Maya…-reprendio Angela seria.

-¡Que!-señalo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, empiencen de una vez-señalo Gaby volviéndose a sentar.

-Suerte Donny-dijo Mickey.

Donatello decido dar el primer ataque, y alzando su bo pretendió golpearla.

Pero en eso algo lo detuvo.

El maestro Splinter y las tortugas se quedaron sin aliento al ver que la chica tenia en sus manos la vara.

El ninja genio se mostro asombrado sin saber en que momento se la habia quitado.

Miro directamente a los ojos de la chica dragon, mas Anasztazia lo observaba muy seria cuando de repente hacerco su cara a la de la tortuga.

Sonrojándose Don se puso algo nervioso por la cercanía de la pelirrubia.

Y de su boca Anasztazia dejo salir una pequeña nube de humo, justo en la cara del de antifaz morado.

El humo le entro en los ojos al genio que se los froto.

Al hacer eso no pudo prevenir el ataque de la rubia.

Con la vara bo Anasztazia golpeo a Donatello el estamago que le saco el aire por el fuerte golpe, y después girando la vara con una sola mano lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez debajo de la barbilla aventándolo en el estanque.

Anasztazia solto la vara dejándola caer.

-La ganadora hacido Anasztazia-señalo Angela dando por terminada la pelea.

A Raphael se le cayo la cerveza de la mano, no podía creerlo el cerebrito de su hermano fue derrotado en menos de unos cuantos minutos.

Donny se incorporaba y girando un poca la cabeza vio como la rubia se alejaba caminando hasta donde estaban Angela y las otras.

-Mmm…devo decir que esperaba que al menos tu, muchachito me divirtieras…-señalo Gabrielle con la cara recargada en su mano.

Donatello percibió claramente la decepcion en las palabras de la pelirrosa.

-En ese caso ¿quienes son los que siguen?-

-¡ESA SOY YO!-exclamo Maya efusivamente dando un pasa al frente.

-Veo que ya llego mi turno-señalo Rapha crujiendo sus nudillos.

Sonriendo de lado, Maya lo miro con superioridad.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Quien iva a decirlo Donny el ninja genio del grupo, perdio!**_

_**sera que le guste acaso Anasztasia?!**_

_**se puede ver que Maya y **__**Anasztasia no se soportan...  
**_

_**vaya que Gabrielle tiene un caracter fuerte!**_

_**quien sera el proximo vencedor Maya o Raphael?**_

_**hasta el sig capitulo!**_

_**bye, bye, bye**_


	18. Maya vs Raphael

**XD!**

* * *

**Capitulo 18. Maya vs Raphael**

Con sus sais en las manos el de antifaz rojo fue hasta el centro.

No sin antes mirar retadoramente a la hermana de la mujer que ama.

Maya le sonrio con altanería.

-Te advierto que no sere para nada suave-señalo Rapha burlonamente.

-En serio-dijo Maya con ironia.

-Grrr-gruño el ninja rojo.

-Muy bien, comienzen-señalo Angela.

Raphael corrió hasta la pelicastaña, que no hacia mas que reir con gracia.

Dando un salto el gruñon alzo sus armas.

En cambio Maya solo hizo una marometa en el aire esquivando al mutante.

El de antifaz rojo se mostro molesto al ver que sus sais se clavaron en el piso fallando en su intento de golpear a la loba menor.

-¿Que pasa tortuguita?-dijo Maya burlándose parada a unos metros del ninja rojo-no me digas que no puedes pelear contra una chica?!-

-Grrrr-dejando sus armas Raphael corrió hasta ella saltando con su pierna derecha levantada.

La Báthory solo se agacho realizando una reverencia.

Al hacer eso hizo que el rudo fallara de nuevo en su ataque saliendo rodando por el suelo.

-Jajajaja, es increíble que nisiquiera puedes derrotar a una chica-se dio 2 palmadas en la cadera con sensualidad y burla.

Rapha girándose un poco la observo con ira.

-Nem tudsz egy lánnyal?-hablo Maya riendo en otro idioma.

-No se lo que quisiste decir-se puso de pie-pero no te creas mucho, todavia tengo estas 2-laventando sus puños-y me sirven para hacerte pure y cobrarme por lo de antes-

-Ja! eso quisiera verlo, lagartiga crecida-

-Tu lo pediste-

Raphael lanzaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra.

La lycan se mantenia sonriente esquivando los ataques del gruñon facilmente.

-Vamos Rapha, tu puedes-señalo Mickey dandole animos.

El de rojo aspiraba aire con freneci, se empezaba a sentir cansado todos los golpes que daba eran inutiles.

-Oh, no me digas que ya te cansaste-dijo Maya riendo.

La furia era lo que le daba fuerza para seguir luchando, sin contenerse Raphael intento de darle un puñetazo.

Pero la chica lobo fue mas rapida y le enserto un buen golpe debajo de la barbilla, mandandolo a estrellarse contra la pared.

El caparazon del ninja por el impacto dejo una grieta.

-Bueno...yo soy la ganadora-señalo Maya con prepotencia.

Raphael sacudia su cabeza un poco desorientado por el fuerte golpe.

-Vaya que te patearon el caparazon, hermano-se burlo Miguel.

-Callate-

-Diablos amigo si que te gano una mujer!-

-Grrrr-

Maya se dirigio hasta su hermana.

Al acercarse.

Anasztazia que estaba al lado con los brazos cruzados la veía con molestia.

-Jump…tu combate no fue la gran cosa-señalo con veneno-…asi que no te creas mucho!-

Rodando los ojos con fastidio, Maya se coloco al otro lado de su hermana ignorando completamente a la rubia.

-Empiezo a creer Lord Splinter, que sus hijos no son grandes ninjas como aparentan-señalo Gaby abriendo otra cerveza.

El ruedor no supe que decir a eso.

-Entonces los únicos que quedan por luchar son Leo y…Angela-dijo Abril diciendo el nombre de la pelinegra con desagrado.

En eso Angela y el intrépido intercambiaron miradas.

El ninja azul ocultaba muy bien con su habitual seriedad, la emoción que sentía por combatir contra la chica de sus sueños.

Por otro lado para Raphael fue como una piedra en el zapato, ya que el habia querido desde el principio enfrentarse contra Angela.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Bueno era demaciado predesible, era logico que Maya le ganaria a Rapha ya que el no puede controlar su mal humar es como si huvieracido Mickey el que peleo con el!**_

_**ahora llego el turno de Angela y Leonardo, el combate entre ambos lideres sera muy interesante...**_

_**sera que algun dia los 2 hermanos se den cuenta de los sentimientos que el otro siente por la mujer lobo?!**_

_**hasta el proximo Capy!**_

_**bye, bye, bye**_


	19. Angela vs Leonardo

**Esta es la pelea final, y siento no complacerte Magui Bruno en lo que me pediste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 19.** **Angela vs Leonardo**

Quitando la vista de Leonardo, la pelinegra camino al frente.

Mientras que el de antifaz azul estaba que por dentro se moria de los nervios.

La vieja vampira observo a ambos lideres, devia aceptar que se moria de la curiosidad por saber los resultados de este interesante combate.

El maestro Splinter a pesar de estar callado, estaba mas serio de lo común, ya que pensaba igual que la pelirrosa.

-Cielos, se ve que esta pelea será mas emocionante-comento Casey bebiendo cerveza y comiendo palomitas.

-Y te aseguro que lo será-dijo Maya sentándose entre el guerrero y Miguel tomando un trozo de pizza-…nunca haz visto pelear a mi querida hermana, es sumamente fuerte como feroz-

Casey se quedo embobado por la belleza de la pelicastaña.

Maya se dio cuenta, y le sonrio con coquetería.

-Oye, te gustaría jugar alguna vez a los videojuegos conmigo?!-dijo el menor de las tortugas muy feliz.

-Claro, por que habría de negarme si dijiste la palabra mágica, cariño-señalo Maya mirándolo con amor.

-Jump! piruja ofrecida-pensaba Abril molesta-primero coquetea con el tonto de Casey y ahora con Mickey…definitivamente es igual que su hermana-

-Bien…como este el combate final, are los honores…-señalo Gabrielle.

Todos guardaron silencio, escuchando lo que la de ojos jade tenia que decir.

-Bueno, todos los aquí presentes he de anunciar-le dio un trago a la cerveza-…que veremos la pelea tan esperada entre ambos lideres de ambas familias…-

Las tortugas estaban muy atentas al discurso de la vampiro.

-Angela Báthory…alfa de las cambiaformas…contra Leonardo líder de las tortugas e hijo de Lord Splinter….-

Miguel Angel aplaudió por tan emotivas palabras.

El sensei, Donatello y Raphael lo fulminaron con la mirada demandándole que guardara silencio.

El menor dejo de aplaudir por las miradas intimidantes de su padre y sus hermanos.

-Como decía, les deseo suerte a los 2 y den lo mejor de ustedes-

Gaby tomo asiento de nuevo.

Leo saco sus espadas poniendose en guardia.

Angela se mantenía seria sin hacer mueca alguna.

Las chicas asintieron al ver que la pelea daría inicio decidieron hacer algo divertido.

***Gonna get up, gonna get up*  
*Gonna get up, whoa*  
*Gonna get up, gonna get up*  
*Gonna get up, ooho***

Comenzaron a cantar las 3, captando de inmediato la atención de todos.

Gaby no hizo mas que sonreir de medio lado, sus pequeñas queria diversión y que mejor manera que apoyar a su líder que es su ejemplo a seguir.

***And time won't take*  
*My love away***

Leonardo dio el primer paso y decidió rodear a la pelinegra.

Angela enarco una ceja, curiosa por el movimiento del motante.

***Ooho, ooho, ooho, ooho*  
*You're such a, you're such a*  
*You're such a, you're such a*  
*Hot temptation***

Maya cantaba con fuerza, moviendo su cuerpo de manera muy sexy.

Anasztazia y Babi le seguían el ritmo al cantar a su compañera bailando con sensualidad.

Los chicos se impresionaron bastante al verlas danzar y moviendo sus cuerpo como un cisne.

***You just walk right in*  
*Walk, walk, walk right in and*  
*Ooho, ooho, ooho, ooho*  
*Ooho, ooho, ooho, ooho***

El de antifaz azul no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la lycan, a pesar de aver entrenado con ella no se devia confiar, ni bajar la guardia Angela podria siquiera tomarlo por sorpresa.

***Gonna get up, gonna get up*  
*Gonna get up*  
*Thank, thank, thank you, baby*  
*Gonna get up, gonna get up*  
*Gonna get up*  
*Just don't move***

Angei tampoco lo dejaba de mirar alerta ante cualquier movimiento, conocía bien al intrépido y si estaba en lo correcto atacaría de frente.

En eso el ninja azul con las katanas en alto corrió hasta ella lanzando 2 golpes.

***Gonna get up, gonna get up*  
*Gonna get up*  
*Thank, thank, thank you, baby*  
*Gonna get up, gonna get up*  
*Gonna get up*  
*Walk right in and***

Las chicas cada vez cantaban mas fuerte.

Leo se dio cuenta que la pelinegra ya no estaba, cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento a sus espaldas.

Girándose de un lado a otro el líder trataba de visualizar a la Báthory mayor.

***'Cause you ride on time*  
*'Cause you ride on time, ride on time*  
*'Cause you ride on time*  
*'Cause you ride on time, ride on time***

De pronto Leonardo sintió como lo golpeaban por detrás de su caparazón, girándose bruscamente lanzo un ataque con una de sus espadas, en eso volvió a sentir otro golpe y movio su otra espada.

***Let me tell you, let me tell you*  
*What you do*  
*What you do, what you do to me***

Gabrielle sonreía con satisfacción era la técnica de invisibilidad de su niña, ella siemre supo que Angela era otra clase de licántropo era mas rápida incluso mas fuerte.

***You're such a hot temptation*  
*You just walk right in*  
*Walk, walk, walk right in and*  
*Ooho, ooho, ooho, ooho*  
*Ooho, ooho, ooho, ooho*  
**

El intrépido resivio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejo algo atontado, sacudiendo su cabeza aspiraba un poco de aire ya se estaba cansando, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Cubriendo sus ojos con su antifaz, intento concentrarse.

***Gonna get up, gonna get up*  
*Gonna get up*  
*Thank, thank, thank you, baby*  
*Gonna get up, gonna get up*  
*Gonna get up*  
*Just don't move***

Para el ninja la era muy difícil poder escuchar con la voz de Maya que cantaba demasiado fuerte.

Justo entonces sintió una patada en el costado y otro golpe en su pierna izquierda.

Y sin pensarlo Leonardo lanzo un puñetazo a cualquier dirección que sorprendentemente dio en la mejilla de Angela.

Quien estaba en su forma lobuna.

***Gonna get up, gonna get up*  
*Gonna get up*  
*Thank, thank, thank you, baby*  
*Gonna get up, gonna get up*  
*Gonna get up*  
*Walk right in and*  
**

Volviendo acomodar su antifaz vio que afectivamente logro darle a la lycan.

Pero la mujer loba no parecía afectada por el recién golpe resivido, y miro al mutante como si nada.

***'Cause you ride on time*  
*'Cause you ride on time, ride on time*  
*'Cause you ride on time*  
*'Cause you ride on time, ride on time***

Leo rápidamente lanzo ataque con sus katanas.

Con sus garras Angela bloqueaba muy bien los golpes de las espadas, que al impacto se veian chispas salir.

En eso el chico lanzo una patada, que la loba detuvo con su brazo derecho protegiéndose.

Cosa que el intrépido aprovecho para darle con su espada, sin ver que Angela ya sabia lo que pretendía y para asombro de todos con su garra sujeto el filo del arma.

-Ugh…-trago duro Leo.

Y sonriendo de lado Angei agarro con firmeza la katana y arrojo al mutante contra la pared.

-Vaya que a Leo le están pateando el trasero-comento Casey emocionada por la pelea.

-Jump-bufo Abril.

***'Cause you ride on time, ride on time*  
*'Cause you ride on time, ride on time*  
*'Cause you ride on time, ride on time*  
*'Cause you ride on time, ride on time*  
*Away***

Leonardo con dificultad se puso de pie, mientras que al frente alli parada lo esperaba la lycan seria y silenciosa.

Por impulso el líder salió corriendo directamente a ella con ambas espadas levantadas.

Angela se mantuvo ahí quieta sin moverse para nada.

Y justo cuando Leo ya estaba cerca dio un salto sobre la chica lobo.

Que seguía sin moverse y solo observándolo.

Y solo hubo silencio cuando la tortuga ya estaba a centímetros de ella.

***And time won't take*  
*My love away *  
**

Maya termino de cantar.

Las tortugas miraban sorprendidas como el combate habia terminado.

Leonardo tenia su espada justo en el cuello de la loba blanca.

Mientras que Angela lo sujetaba de la garganta sin oprimir el agarre.

Gabrielle se puso en pie.

-El enfrentamiento a terminado en un empate-señalo la pelirrosa con un sonrisa.

Angei solto a Leo regresando a su forma humana otra vez.

En eso Gaby se acercaba aplaudiendo.

Nadie entendía por que la nosferatu estaba feliz si nadie habiacido el ganador.

-A pesar de los resultados, estoy satisfecha-dijo Gaby de buen humor-estoy muy contenta, pequeños!-

Angela no dijo nada.

En cambio Leonardo se mostro extrañado, no entendía nada, si ni el ni la pelinegra ganaron.

-Y como lo prometi Lord Splinter-dijo Gaby volteando a ver al padre rata-…le dije que si sus hijos se enfrentaban con mis niñas, les diría quienes somos…-

El sensei asintió con la cabeza.

-Y como estoy de buen humor y me han dado mucha diversión…les dire todo-

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Quien se lo imaginaria que Angela y Leo empatarian, sera acaso por que ambos son buenos al pelear?!**_

_**cual sera la historia del grupo de Angela, ¿cual era la vida que antes tenian? **_

_**Gaby en verdad esta feliz por el resultado del combate de ambos lideres!**_

_**hasta el proximo capy!**_

_**bye, bye, bye**_

* * *

_**Posdata: si quieren escuchar la cancion busquen en youtube **_

**Black Box - Ride On Time (1989) Original Video Clip**


	20. Venganza

**Ya estoy de regreso disculpen,pero me cortaron el internet pero ya pagamos el telefono!**

* * *

**Capitulo 20. Venganza**

En otro lugar de New York.

Una cazadora-cientifica de cuerpo ejercitado leia el periódico.

-Científica loca hace el ridículo-decia la mujer con furia al ver su foto en la primera plana.

Con las manos temblándole de la ira que sentía no se contuvo, desatando la frustración y humillación que sentía destrozo en mil pedazos el periódico.

Y no conforme con eso arrojo la silla y la mesa a la pared, la fortachona mujer comenzó a destruir y arrojar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso de su laboratorio.

A unos metros se encontraba Parker, el pequeño hombre estaba escondido viendo aterrado como su jefa destruía todo temiendo ser el próximo blanco de su furia.

-MALDICION! MALDICION! MALDICION!...MALDITA SEA!-espetaba Abigail fuera de si-JURO POR TODO LO QUE POSEO QUE ME VENGARE, ME VENGARE, ME VENGARE!-

-Tranquilicese…Doc, no es bueno que…-decia Parker con temor-ugh…se altere de esa forma-

Una taza se estrello justo donde estaba escondido, casi a punto de darle si no fuera por que el se oculto a tiempo.

-Como me pides que me tranquilice!-señalo la científica con rabia-que no te das cuenta de que estoy arruinada, y mi reputación también…incluso mi programa de televisión fue cancelado!-

-Lo se! Doc-

-Era el momento de mi éxito, teníamos al monstruo en nuestras manos!…por fin pude tener mi voleto a la fama!, y demostrarle a la comunidad cientifica que yo tenia razón y dejarían de reírse de mi…-

-Afirmativo, Doctora…pero con enojarse no arreglara nada-

-Tienes mucha razón, Parker…-

En eso en el televisor volvia a anunciar su noticia, que no dejaba de ser el escandolo nacional a nivel mundial con cierto guerrero que daba su conferencia respecto a ella.

-Diganos señor, ¿Qué opina de la cazaria de monstruos de la Doctora Finn?-pregunto uno de los reporteros.

-Caceria de monstruos, dice?! para mi ella es el verdadero monstruo-dijo Casey-despues de que se pasara persiguiéndome toda la noche por el bosque, en mi opinión esa señorita esta desquiciada, es una completa demente y como lo dije antes ella debería estar encerrada…si pero en un manicomio!-

La científica frunció el ceño acercándose amenazante al televisor.

-Por eso me vengare de ese muchachito anticuado-tomo el aparato avento contra la pared-…por eso Parker te encargaras de investigar quien es y donde vive lo que significa que quiero saber todo de el a que se dedica donde duerme que come…-

-¿Que tiene pensado hacer?, Doc-

La fortachona se giro a verlo con enojo.

-Que pregunta mas estúpida, Parker-lo sujeto de la solapas levantándolo-vengarme precisamente-lo solto dejándolo caer-es culpa suya que mi reputación este por lo suelos, hesido humillada a nivel mundial, la prensa y la comunidad cientifica no dejaran de reírse de mi!...por eso quiero vengarme del causante de mi desgracia!-

-¿Entonces que procede?, Doctora, no sabemos nada de ese joven-

-Por eso tu te encargaras de saber todo sobre el, y empezaras desde ya!-

-Ahora?!-

-Si ahora! y mas te vale encontrar todo y eso significa hasta los lugares que frecuenta!-

-¡Entendido! Doc-dijo el pequeño hombrecito retirándose.

Al verse a solas.

La Doctora apretó con fuerza los puños.

-Si yo soy infeliz…-declaro con la mirada oscura y voz de ultratumba-juro que arrastrare conmigo aquien se me encargo de hundirme y dejarme totalmente arruinada…quien quiera que sea no podrá escapar de mi furia asi deje de llamarme Abigail Finn!-

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	21. Planes a Futuro

**Capitulo 21. Planes a Futuro**

Las tortugas saltaban de tejado en tejado.

Ya habia anochesido después de que la vampira de cabello rosado, les contara la extra ordinara historia de sus orígenes.

Leonardo se detuvo en una de las azoteas.

Mas adelante pudo ver claramente como las chicas sobrenaturales, como hacia decidió Mickey llamarles, saltaban de una forma impresionante y rápida casi no se notaba que rozaran con los pies los techos.

La tortuga líder retomo su camino en seguirles.

Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ofrecerse a el y sus hermanos el llevarlas de regreso a su hogar, admitia que ese era solo un pretexto para saber donde vivian para asi poder ir a visitar a Angela.

Lo que el intrépido no sabia era que cierta tortuga de antifaz rojo también pensaba lo mismo que el.

El ninja azul mientras saltaba se perdió en el recuerdo de lo que la vampira les conto.

_**Flash Back:**_

_**-Como podrán ver! soy una vampira con 500 años de edad, mi origen es de Hungria del siglo XVI-relataba Gabrielle con algo de nostalgia-…antes de que me combirtieran era una gitana, una ramera como solian decirnos en aquellos tiempos, mi madre era una bruja adivina y desconozco el nombre de mi padre solo se que fue un guerrero…yo apenas era una muchachita ingenua e indefensa algo torpe pero naci con un escultural cuerpo que me sirvió para ganar unas cuantas monedas de oro…-**_

_**Los mutantes se sintieron un poco incomodos ante eso.**_

_**-No se apenen, admito que la época medieval no era precisamente bonita que digamos, los hombres siempre fueron unos cerdos asquerosos…y que decir de los nobles húngaros que no les importaban sus esposas y se revolcaban con las sirvientas que no eran mas que unas zorras desvergonzadas al meterse con sus amos…-**_

_**-Lamentablemente, en aquellos tiempos las cosas eran asi-señalo Anasztazia molesta-…las criadas al acostarse con los amos se creían con mas derecho y señoras que las propias de estos que no eran mas que ignoradas por sus maridos!-**_

_**-Como sea…-retomo la palabra la pelirrosa-yo siempre odie a todos los infelices de aquellos tiempos, no tenían honor, dignidad y respeto, solo importaban las tierras y la posición social, pero mas que nada el poder…yo al ser una gitana demasiado joven era una completa ignorante que no sabia leer ni escribir y unos años después mi madre cayo enferma y murió hace 2 inviernos…yo me dedicaba a bailar en las plazas y de vez si tenia suerte alguna poderosa familia me invitaba alguna de las fiestas que hacían para dar un espectáculo, de ahí sacaba una buena bolsa de oro pero no era suficiente para sobrevivir y vendia mi cuerpo al mejor postor…después pasaron 4 años y ya me habia convertido en una hermosa mujer, los dioses me otorgaron el tener un escultural cuerpo que atraía a cualquier hombre, pero justo una noche mientras de anbulaba por las calles fui atacada se trataba de un nosferatu, un demonio de la noche, bebedores de sangre conocidos como vampiros…-**_

_**A todos se les congelo la sangre mientras escuchaba esa historia.**_

_**-Mi vida no volvió a ser la misma de antes…no podía salir durante el dia por que los rayos del sol me volverían cenizas, asi que me fui a vivir al bosque y me ocultaba alli en espera de la oscuridad, cada noche era demasiado placentera para mi…con mi cuerpo y la belleza que poseía atraía a todos los hombres que me aproveche de eso y me volvió toda una actriz, fingía ser una pobre damicela desamparada sin tencho alguno rogando por comida, jajajaja…-**_

_**Abril apretó los puños de la ira que sentía ante el cinismo de esa mujer.**_

_**-Como extraño aquellos días! ah, era tan ecxitante el ver como esos infelicez poseían mi cuerpo gimiendo como fieras en celo para después encontrar su muerte…cada vez que un hombre me llevaba a su casa me 2prometían comida, ropa de la tela mas fina y joyas de gran valor, me lo pintaban todo bonito…pero…ninguno vivio para cumplir su palabra mientras me hacían suya yo me encargaba de beber su sangre llevándome su vida, al terminar de alimentarme al siguiente paso era eliminar a todos los sirvientes y llevarme todo el oro que hubiera hasta la ultima joya y al final quemar la casa para no dejar evidencia alguna, y hacerles creer a las autoridades de que fue un accidente…-**_

_**La O'neil intentaba controlarse, al oir todo el daño que esa perra causo.**_

_**-Después de eso, paso un mes yo estaba en el bosque alimentándome de un jabalí, esa noche estaba lloviendo cuando el galope de un caballo capto mi atención y persivi el pulso de un humano corri deprisa por donde escuchaba las pisadas del animal, topándome cara a cara con un hombre apuesto, me di cuenta al instante de que se trataba de un noble…quien diría que esa misma noche de tormenta me enamoradia nada mas y nada menos que de Frederic Olah…ese mismo dia me llevo hasta su castillo, me hizo suya y al dia siguiente me volvi su esposa…-**_

_**-SI! PERO DESPUES DE ESO, TU TE VOLVISTE EN LA DESGRACIA PARA MI ABUELO!-espeto Abril con rabia-TU FUISTE SU MAS GRANDE RUINA! TU TE ENCARGASTE DE ACABAR CON EL Y TODA SU FAMILIA!-**_

_**-Saben! yo fui muy feliz a su lado-prosiguio Gaby ignorándola-me enamore perdidamente de el, pero yo estaba ciega por el, que una vez lo atrape en la habitación de una de las criadas revolcándose con una de ellas…mi dolor y mi furia se apoderaron de mi, que no me controle y mate a esa zorra y a el lo amenaze…hubieran visto su la expresión de su cara cuando le mostre lo que yo era…-**_

_**-ESO ES MENTIRA!-grito Abril furiosa-MI ABUELO! ERA UN GRAN HOMBRE! TU LO MATESTE!-**_

_**-Abril!, ya calmate-inquirio Casey. **_

_**-Jah, si el supo engañarme con ese porte y esa mascara de buen hombre…pero resulto ser como todos una rata de basurero, después de ese incidente todos los días bebía de su sangre y poco a poco enfermaba de fiebre, siempre fui conciente de que sus familiares no me querían, que al ver que el que era la cabeza de la casa enfermo intentaron hacerse cargo de el y atenderlo pero yo no se los permiti…queria vengarme de el, asi que me meti con unos de sus primos de quienes también me llevaba su vida poco a poco y cuando Frederic me descubrió tenia el dolor reflejado en su rostro que no oculte me safisfaccion por eso pero el al estar tan devil no hizo nada al respecto…-**_

_**-Eres una vulgar zorra maldita!-señalo con veneno Abril.**_

_**Gabrielle ni la escucho.**_

_**-Frederic prometió ante la iglesia católica, que estaríamos juntos hasta la muerte, y que mejor que yo me llevara su vida para que fuera mio para siempre…y asi cumpliera su palabra, 3 noches después murió yo no hacisti al entierro que también era para la mitad del clan Olah que murieron el mismo dia que Frederic, esa fue mi venganza me volvi en la ama y señora de todas sus tierras y dueña de las propiedades que poseía en otros países…los sivientes y los únicos parientes que deje vivos sabían que yo era un ser de la noche, pero no me importo y para que vieran que yo no era tan cruel los deje vivir, no quise que el apellido Olah desapareciera de la historia, quise que hubiera desendencia humana…pero jamás olvide en toda mi eternidad la traición del único hombre que ame y que segui amando!-**_

_**-Siento mucho, por todo lo que usted tuvo que pasar-inquirio Splinter con sinceridad.**_

_**-No,no,no despreocupese Lord Splinter…que yo no puedo permitirme tenerle lastima a nadie, eso paso hace muchos años ahora estamos en la época actual pero las cosas en Transilvania no cambiaron puede que ya no vivan prácticamente en casas de madera y castillos pero aun siguen con las viejas costumbres y creencias…es algo entendible después de todo son gente inmortal incapaz de envejerse, destinados a vivir por toda la eternidad-**_

_**-No es lastima! sino compasión, señora- **_

_**-Bueno , ahora prosigo con Babi no se sabe mucho de su origen, solo que es huérfana y proviene del clan de los Gatos, quienes le dieron el apellido Bánffy al no saber quienes eran sus padres y por que les daba pena que una pequeña niña no tuviera tan siquiera un apellido…después esta Anasztazia al igual que su abuela Anna su único familiar con vida vienen del linaje de los Dragones, el clan Thurzό es decendiente directo de estas magnificas bestias lanza llamas…-**_

_**-Eso es genial-dijo Mickey sonriendo.**_

_**-Por ultimo Angela y Maya provienen del clan de hombres lobo al clan mas poderoso de todos…ambas son hijas de Tamás y Klára Báthory…-**_

_**-Pero como es que puden ser hermanas?!-señalo Donny extrañado-sin ambas nisiquiera se parecen-**_

_**-Esa es precisamente la parte mas difícil…Angela no es hija de Támas…ella es hija de Ferenc Zrínyi mejor conocido como el Legendario Lobo Blanco!-**_

_**-Y quien era el exactamente?-pregunto Don muy interesado.**_

_**-Tenia el cabello negro y lacio con unos hermosos ojoz azules, era un pobre hombre muy atractivo pero de bajo estatus, que era despreciado por toda la aldea y en los reinos vecinos…entre los licántropos existe una maldición que hasecha solo a los de pelaje blanco son demasiado peligrosos y agresivos que solo atraen desgracia… y por decreto de los Báthory que tenían el poder absoluto se encargaron de dar muerte a todos los lobos blancos que nacieran…-**_

_**-Caray, si que fueron demasiado duros-inquirio Raphael.**_

_**-Es mas que eso, es monstruoso y un terrible pecado!-**_

_**-Y Angela tiene mucho que ver en esta historia, no es asi?!-señalo Leo muy seguro.**_

_**-Asi es…su madre Klára es una mujer de alto nivel social con el pelo largo y castaño claro y los ojos negros, los Báthory siempre han sido el clan mas importante de entre todos, a ella la comprometieron con Támas un joven de cabello platino y ojos castaños por ser el de mejor posición económica y con las mejores tierras, para su familia era muy importante ese matrimonio y Támas siempre deseo a Klára y estaba complacido en desposarla y hacerla su mujer para elevar mas su gloria y presumir ante los demás clanes su enorme riqueza y a su perfecta y flameante esposa…pero con lo que no conto fue que Klára estaba enamorada precisamente de Ferenc aquien Támas odiaba con todo su ser…-**_

_**-Ya me imagino lo que habrá sucedido después!-inquirio Casey cruzando los brazos.**_

_**-Si…lamentablemente Támas se entero de que Klára y Ferenc eran amantes, lleno de furia ordeno la caza y persecución del Lobo Blanco o Lobo Maldito como le decía…Klára en su decesperacion por la vida de su amado le suplico que se fuera lo mas lejos posible, prefería mil veces que huyera a que verlo morir…y Ferenc con todo su dolor hizo lo que Klára le pidio sin saber que Támas sabia de sus planes…atrapo a Ferenc cerca de un presipicio donde lo asesino, pero la cosa no acabo alli mi amiga cayo en una despresion por la muerte de Ferenc y Támas al sentirse burlado se desquito con ella golpeándola una y otra vez humillándola todos los días de su vida ya no la trataba con cariño sino con frialdad, desprecio y odio, aquel amor que sintió alguna vez por ella se combirtio en rencor era tanto el asco al verla sabiendo que su enemigo toco lo que era suyo, pero no conforme con eso una noche ahogado en alcohol, cegado por la ira y la traición la violo sin compasión alguna dejándola lastimada…-**_

_**Angela hagacho la cabeza, al recordar cuan desdichada era su madre.**_

_**-Al pasar los días el trato que Támas le daba no cambio, ella paso de ser la ama y señora a una esclava hasta que una tarde le dio un fuerte mareo que la tumbo al suelo, descubriendo que estaba embarazada pero ni asi Támas dejo de tratarla con odio…cuando pasaron los 9 meses, Klára dio a luz a una niña y alli empezó el verdadero infierno, esa niña tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules lleno de ira Támas supo de inmediato que no era hija suya sino de Ferenc…-**_

_**-Ya decía yo que algo asi tenia que suceder-dijo Casey haciéndolo demasiado obio. **_

_**-Ssshhh!-lo madaron todos a guardar silencio. **_

_**-Desde el nacimiento de Angela, nombre que Klára decidió darle las cosas empeoraron, Támas no oculto la aberración que sentía por esa niña demostrándole con golpes y palabras hirientes todo el rencor que le tenia y ordeno que ante la sociedad serian la perfecta familia…pero a solas no seria mas que alguien insignificante, la paria del clan que jamás resiviria atenciones y mucho menos el trato y las comodidades de la nobleza y que si acepto darle su apellido fue únicamente para ocultar la vergüenza que le daba, como también ocultar la traición de su mujer para que asi nadie de sus amistades los señalaran y evitarse las burlas de la sociedad!-**_

_**Leonardo y Raphael fruncieron el ceño al escuchar cuan cruel era ese hombre con la mujer que amaban.**_

_**-Pasaron los años y nació Maya gracias a que Támas violo de nuevo a Klára, ya que no queria que sospecharan el por que no tenían mas hijos ya que de por si notaban que Angela no se parecía en nada a el…solo que Maya adiferencia de Angela era la única que resivia mimos y regalos por ser su verdadera hija de sangre, para Támas ella era su orgullo como su única y legitima heredera de la inmensa fortuna de los Báthory…luego pasaron los años y ambas hermanas se volvieron en unas hermosas mujeres, pero cuando Angela se transformo todo el pueblo la trataba con desprecio y repucnancia al ver que era una lycan blanca, Támas no hizo nada el respecto recordándole que ese era el lugar que a ella le correspondía por ser lo que es y mas al ser hija de quien era…-**_

_**-Nunca entenderé por que papá, hacido tan cruel con Angei y mamá por esa razón es que no lo perdonare-informo Maya dolida al recordar todo el trato que su hermana resivio en toda su vida.**_

_**-Continuo, Angela siempre supo quien era su verdadero padre y no se avergonzaba de nada al contrario sentía orgullo y un gran alivio de no llevar la sangre de Támas, que no hacia mas que tratarla con odio y que también ella lo odio desde su niñez, pero un dia conoció a un joven campesino llamado András y se enamoraron al verse…-**_

_**Saber esa parte no causo una buena reacción en los ninjas azul y rojo, al enterarse que su chica ya habia sido tomada por alguien.**_

_**-Angela y András se veian a escondidas durante muchas noches, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y Támas se entero de sus encuentros, mando asesinar a András y a Angela la golpeo muchas veces hasiendole saber que era una puta asquerosa que no se hartaba de manchar mas el apellido de su familia…y Támas tomo la decisión de casarla con Imre hijo de su buen amigo Ficzkό Soόs, ambos soñaban con unir sus tierras casando a sus herederos, desde un principio queria casar a Maya con Imre para asi aumentar mas su fortuna pero cambio de parecer y decidió que para ocultar el pecado y la vergüenza que Angela causo y evitar las burlas de todo el pueblo era casandola con el hijo de su amigo…-**_

_**Angela oprimió con fuerza las manos, llenándose se ira al recordar ese suceso tan desagradable para ella.**_

_**-En la cena de compromiso Imre era el único encantado de querer casarse precisamente con Angela ya que desde que era niño se dedico a acosarla sin censar, pero Angei sin importarle las consecuencias declaro abruptamente y decisiva que jamás se casaria con Imre…lleno de furia Támas la golpeo gritándole que hasta cuando dejaría de traerle mas vergüenza a esta familia pero Angela no se contuvo y ataco a Támas, y una fuerte y feroz lucha se llevo acabo en el comedor todos los objetos salian volando ante los movimientos brusco de ambos, afortunadamente los guardias lograron separarlos y Támas esa noche demostró ante todos el odio que sentía por Angela, que se le solto la lengua gritando con rabia y asco el nombre de quien era hija, Irme y su padre estaban sorprendidos al saber esa noticia…se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que habia hablado de mas y objeto que todo era culpa de Angela que no hacia mas que traerle vergüenza y humillación que por el echo de su sola existencia le causaba mucha desgracia y maldijo el dia que Klára la trajo a este mundo y se arrepentía de no aver ordenado su muerte cuando nació…después de que paso lo que paso Klára no pudo hacer nada para impedir lo que venia, Támas ordeno el destierro de Angela expulsándola de sus tierras y que si se atrevía a regresar o a ver de nuevo su rostro seria ejecutada…-**_

_**Mickey se acerco a Angela tocándole el hombro.**_

_**-Y después de ese incidente Klára me pidió que cuidara y protegería de su hija y se lo prometi, y al parecer los dioses recompensaron muy bien a Angela ya que Maya vino con nosotras habia tomado la decisión que no dejaría sola a su hermana, también Babi y Anasztazia vinieron con nosotras ya que eran sus amigas y nos acompañaron en nuestro largo camino de ecxiliadas…hasta que decidimos venir aquí a New York!-**_

_**Fin de Flash Back. **_

-Leo, reacciona ya llegamos-dijo Donatello al ver al intrépido distraído.

El líder salio de sus pensamientos al oir la voz de su hermano.

Los hermanos se vieron entrando a una zona pobre y mugrienta, habían visto a uno que otro vagabundo por alli, incluso los edificios y casas que se encontraban estaban en ruinas, para los chicos les sorprendió mucho que las chicas vivieran en ese barrio que ante sus ojos era muy peligroso pero borraron esos pensamientos al recordar que los que se encontraran en esas calles estaban mas en peligro al tenerlas a ellas ahí.

Angela y su familia caminaban por las calles sin preocupación alguna y muy tranquilamente.

Para Leonardo era sorprendente cuan magnifica era la pelinegra y ese porte de lideresa que tiene, que lo dejaba maravillado.

En eso llegaron a una bodega completamente destruida.

Impactándose al ver como ellas entraban por un hoyo enorme en la pared de la bodega.

Haciendo lo mismo que las chicas, observaron detalladamente el lugar, habia muchos escombros alguna que otra lata, tablas de madera apoyadas en las paredes y demaciados agujeros en el techo donde entraban los rayos de la luna.

Vieron como Maya y Babi corrian hasta unos viejos colchones rotos y mugrientos alli tirados entre los escombros, acostándose de inmediato en ellos.

Anasztazia también fue a acostarse en otro colchon que esta ahí.

-Eh…ugh…vemos que su casa es…eh, acogedora-señalo Don incomodo.

-Si y tiene ventilación-inquirio Miguel sin pensar resibiendo un sape por parte de Raphael.

-Ya sabemos que nuestro hogar es muy diferente al suyo-dijo Angela seria.

-No, no, no no lo tomen a mal-se adelanto Leo en aclarar-si es cierto que tiene un ambiente algo lúgubre-

-Pero al vez se persibe al ambiente familiar aquí-concluyo Rapha.

La chica loba no dijo nada y fue a centarse en un viejo y roto sillón.

-No puedo creer que vivian entre tanta miseria-pensaba Leonardo con asombro.

Gaby en esos momentos sacaba de una vieja nevera una bolsa, los ninjas se congelaron al ver que era sangre lo que contenía esa bolsa.

La pelirrosa clavo sus colmillos en la bolsa, tomando asiento en un sofá sucio al lado de Angela que dormía con tranquilidad.

Les asombro mucho el que trayendo puestas esas finas ropas tan elegantes, la mujer se sentara sin importarle llenarse de polvo bebiendo calmadamente su bolsa de sangre.

-Bueno…señora Gabrielle nos retiramos para que descanzen-señalo el de antifaz morado.

-Vayan con cuidado muchachos, que los dioses los portegan-inquirio Gaby aun alimentándose.

Encaminándose a la entrada los chicos se retirarion, quedándose solo Leonardo alli de pie ante la mayor.

-Como es que ustedes, ¿pueden vivir en este lugar?-pregunto el ninja azul muy serio.

-El lugar no esta tan mal…y de inmediato nos gusto-

-Pero merecen algo mucho mejor-

-Asi…-ironizo Gaby terminándose la bolsa de sangre-no me digas que por el echo de que les contara de que somos de la realeza debemos vivir en algun bueno hotel de 5 estrellas de Manhattan o quizás el mas caro que haya en esta asquerosa ciudad?!-

La tortuga se sorprendió por la respuesta de la vampira.

-Yo no quise decir eso!-

-Mira muchachito hemos aprendido a vivir entre la basura, claro eso sin mencionar que es la zona 0 la mas pobre de todas, pero sabes nos dimos cuenta de que aquí hay mas vondad y humildad entre la gente que no tienen ni donde caerse muerta…-

-No fue mi intensión ofendarla-

-Despreocúpate que no lo hiciste, solo te estoy dejando en claro las cosas, pequeño Leonardo-

El intrépido decidió quedarse callado.

-Además este sitio nos sirve bien para escondernos…entenderas que Maya al venir con nosotras, provocamos mas la ira de Támas, que a asegurado que Angela la secuestro para vengarze y por eso mismo nos estamos escondiendo en esta ciudad-

-¿Y como fue que llegaron desde Transilvania hasta america?-

-Gracias al libro de hechizos de mi madre, me enseño todo lo que sabia y use un conjuro para transportarnos hasta aquí…por esa razón las tropas de Támas no han dando con nosotras, pero no nos confiamos puede ser que el haya contratado brujas y hechizeros para que lo ayuden o alguno que otro caza-recompenzas-

El líder frunció el ceño al ver que tenia razón.

-Entonces apartir de este momento, mis hermanos y yo estamos para ayudarles en lo que se pueda-

La vampira alzo una ceja extrañada.

-Me estas diciendo que tu y tu familia están dispuestos ayudarnos?!-

-Hai…-

-Mmm, interesante muy interesante…jah quien diría que viviría lo suficiente para ver como una tortuga mutante ofrece su ayuda-

Manteniéndose serio y callado, el ninja esperaba una respuesta.

-Esta bien, tomare en cuenta tu palabra y aceptare su apoyo incondicional-

-Leo, apresúrate debemos marcharnos-dijo Raphael llamándolo.

-Hasta entonces, señora Gabrielle-

La mayor asintió con la cabeza.

Dándole la espalda el de antifaz azul, corrió hasta su hermano saliendo ambos de la bodega.

-No se por que, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta tortuga…dioses…y es un buen muchacho y un ecxelente hijo-señalo entrelazando las manos y la mirada roja-…ya no se ni que creer…este mundo se ha vuelto demasiado extraño con esto de la ciencia y sus mutantes!-

Mientras que afuera sobre las azoteas.

Los chicos corrian y saltaban apurándose en llegar a su hogar para descanzar.

El único que no pensaba igual era la tortuga mayor que por su cabeza hacia planes irrelevantes para sus hermanos.

-Hare lo que sea necesario, para que la familia de Angela se vengan a vivir con nosotros-se decía Leo en sus pensamientos-no puedo permitir que vivan en ese lugar ellas en especial Angela se merecen vivir y ser tratadas como unas reinas, cuando logre eso Angei estará tan agradecida conmigo que le pediré que se combierta en mi esposa…si, esa seria un gran idea unirnos en matrimonio para asi juntar a nuestras familias-

Lo que el intrépido no sabia era que lo que planeaba estaba muy lejos de realizarse, el destino tenia trazado un camino muy difícil para las 2 familias que devian recorrer, y que en el camino pasarían por situaciones muy dolorosas y habrá enfrentamientos que no se pueden evitar, que los dejaría marcados para siempre.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	22. Primer Enfrentamiento

**Capitulo 22. Primer Enfrentamiento**

Habia pasado una semana.

Y las tortugas continuaban con su vida rutinaria.

En esos días Maya iva y los visitaba muy seguido pero mas que nada por Miguel Angel, la joven tortuga cautivo por completo su corazón.

Angela desde que se fue solo habia ido a verlos una vez en toda la semana, pero lo entendían la lycan no era precisamente del tipo sociable y amigable, su personalidad era la misma que la de Raphael y Leonardo, seria, callada y reservada que no le gustaba que invandieran su espacio personal.

Esa mañana como todos los días Leo entrenaba un poco, Mickey miraba algun programa de televisión con Maya y Donny se dedicaba a sus inventos.

El líder mientras practicaba taijutsu, se dio cuenta de que no habia visto a al gruñon de su hermano aparecer durante todo el dia.

Mirando a todos lados para ver si lo veía, fue hasta la cocina por un baso de leche, topándose al maestro Splinter que se preparaba un poco de te.

-Buenos días sensei-

-Buenos días , hijo mio-

-Oiga ¿ha visto a Raphael?-

-Mmm, si se levanto muy temprano para ir con el joven Jones a ver a la niña Angela-

Saber eso fue como si a Leonardo le cayera una roca en la cabeza.

-Con permiso, padre-dijo retirándose de la cocina.

A paso rápido el de antifaz azul fue a hablar con el genio de su hermano.

Entro a laboratorio como si de una tormenta se tratara, dejándose caer con pesadez en una silla.

-Eh, hola Leo-saludo Don al notar su precensia.

-¿Que fue hacer Raphael haya?-pregunto con molestia.

-Que?-señalo el genio confundido.

-Que, a que carajos fue Raphael con Casey- elevo la voz-a la zona 0?!-

-Pues yo que voy a saber, Leo-dijo Donatello muy sacado de onda-me imagino que a ver precisamente a Angela, no?!-

El intrépido no oculto la rabia que sentía al enterarse eso.

-Que sucede?-dijo Miguel entrando al laboratorio acompañado de Maya.

-Pase que a Raphael se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a ver a Angei-ironizo el líder sarcástico con toda la rabia posible.

El menor parpadeo sorprendido por la forma en la que hablo su hermano.

Maya estaba igual de asombrada, jamás habia visto a la tortuga mayor comportarse asi y mucho menos molesto.

-No es para tanto, Leo-inquirio el de antifaz morado.

Pero el intrépido no pensaba igual asi que se levanto bruscamente caminando a la salida.

-Pero me va a oir en cuanto regrese-musito claramente enojado saliendo del laboratorio.

La Báthory menor lo siguió con la mirada.

-Oye que es lo que le pasa?!-pregunto Mickey muy confundido.

-Para mi que esta celoso-

-Bueno eso lo entiendo…pero no te diste cuanta de la mirada que tenia?!-

-La verdad, si...la forma en la que me exigió una respuesta y con esa mirada demasiado sombria, la verdad me incomodo mucho-

Ambos persivian que algo en su intrépido hermano estaba cambiando, pero esperaban que solo fueran figuraciones suyas.

Por el contrario Maya ya se hacia a la idea de lo que le sucedia a Leo, pero al mismo persivia una aura muy oscura desprendiendo de la tortuga.

En la habitación del ninja azul.

Leonardo con sus puños golpeaba la pared.

Pero sin estar satisfecho descargo toda la ira que sentía, arrojaba todos los objetos a diferentes dirección.

-MALDITO RAPHAEL!-espeto con rabia Leonardo-pero ni creas que te dejare las cosas fáciles, no me ganaras la partida-

Sentándose en la cama con la respiración agitada, su miraba reflejaba un odio que nunca antes habia tenido.

Mientras que en la zona pobre de Manhattan.

Angela se encontraba apoyada observando en el ventanal de un hotel en ruinas, veía pasar a los pocos indigentes de esas calles como si fuesen almas en pena.

-Pobres infelices-susurro con indiferencia.

-Oye Angei…-dijo Raphael.

La chica por el rabillo del ojo lo vio entrar.

-Este lugar es increíble, a parte de que es un chiquero-

Angela siguió estando seria sin mencionar palabra alguna.

-Si es este sitio es genial-señalo Casey cargando unas cervezas-podra ser un completo desastre pero es mas o menos acogedor-

-Me alegra oir que les guste mi casa-inquirio aun anciana con la espalda encorbada entrando al salon apoyándose de un viejo baston-espero estén comodos?! y disculpen que no pueda ofrecerles algo, jovencitos!-

-Despreocupese abuela-señalo Rapha sonriendo de lado-estamos muy bien asi, no se moleste-

-Ah, que jovencito tan encantador-

El ego de la tortuga roja se elevo por el halago.

Angela rodo los ojos al ver cuan presumido era Raphael.

-Doña Chonita, vaya a descansar-inquirio la lycan-recuerde que no es bueno que se esfuerze mucho-

-Gracias, hija eso are…-

-Y dígale al desgraciado maldito de su nieto, Jim que hablare seriamente con el por dejarla aquí sola, mientras que el se la pasa de vago-

-De acuerdo…diviértanse mucho niños-

-Asi lo aremos, señora-dijo Casey sonriéndole.

-Ah, es bueno el ser joven-dijo la vieja mujer retirándose lentamente.

-Es increíble que no se haya asustada al verte Rapha-informo Casey estupefacto.

-Doña chonita podrá ser una mujer entrada en años-señalo Angei seria-pero posee una mente abierta y a sabido no alterarse, mucho menos por ver a una tortuga gigante-

-Ella sabe, lo que ustedes son en relidad?-pregunto Rapha sin poder creerlo.

-Si, como todos los infelices de aquí…la gente que duerme y vive de la basura es mucho mas inteligente que los idiotas esos con corbata que pretenden ser mas inteligentes-

Bueno…ya que tu eres de otra época-señalo Casey-entendemos que esa sea tu perspectiva sobre como es la humanidad-

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo soy de otra época?-

-Que?!...no provienes del mismo lugar que la vampira alcoholica?-pregunto Raphael extraado.

-El echo que tengamos el mismo origen y provengamos de la misma tierra-aclaro Angela sin quitar su seriedad-…no significa que yo tenga la misma edad que Gaby!-

-Pues cuantos años son los que tienes?-pregunto Casey curioso.

-Yo tengo 22…Ana tiene 18…Maya 17 y Babi 15…-

-Caracoles, ustedes nisiquiera aparentan tener esas edades…se ven mas mayores!-

-Los dioses le otorgaron a mi gente, la mas perfecta belleza a parte de la inmortalidad por lo tanto no envejeceremos nunca-

-Y tu maestra cuantos tiene?, acaso 100 años-inquirio el de antifaz rojo burlándose acompañado del guerrero de joki.

-No…ella tiene 500 años-aclaro Angela como si nada.

Casey escupió de golpe la cerveza.

-Qui-Quinientos años…dijistes?!-volvio Rapha a preguntar asegurando a ver escuchado mal.

-Si, pero no deberían sorprenderse…ella después de todo dijo que era muy vieja-

-Bueno…después de toda esta información-inquirio Casey algo apenado-que les parece si nos echamos una buena refrescada de una bien fría cerveza-

-Por eso me caes tan bien, Casey-dijo Raphael apoyándolo.

-Pues a beber se a dicho-le pego una larga probada a la lata.

-Gustas tomar una, Angei-le ofreció una el ninja rojo.

Sin decir nada le quito la cerveza bebiéndosela toda de un jalon, sorprendiendo al ninja gruñon al ver que se la hubo terminado oprimiendo la lata arrojándola en donde sea.

-Veo que eres inmune al alcohol!-inquirio Raphael con malicia.

La Báthory encongio los hombros sin interés.

-Tenemos un nivel muy alto en soportar cualquier bebida…asi que es difícil embriagarnos-

-Ya lo note! Angei-le sonrio de manera coqueta.

Angela claramente noto las intenciones de la tortuga roja, que no pudo evitar sonreir de medio lado, era evidente que le gustaba a Raphael ya que este no disimulaba tan siquiera un poco.

En las alcantarillas.

Leonardo seguía encerrado en su habitación acostado en su cama.

Su furia no habia disminuido nada, que tenia mordiendo su almohada como si eso le ayudara a desahogarse.

-Eres un maldito!, Raphael-pensaba Leo con amargura-lo tenias todo bien planeado…-oprimia con mas fuerza la almohada sin dejar de morderla-como no me di cuenta antes, desde un principio haz querido a Angei para ti! pero no te dejare salirte con la tuya…aun no sea dicho la ultima palabra y yo sere el vencedor!-

Ya era de noche.

Exactamente de madrugada.

Raphael venia entrando a la guarida, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojados por la subida de alcohol, pero nisiquiera eso borraba la sonrisa tan boba que tenia dibujada en la cara.

Si las cosas con Angela le salieron muy bien, todo el tiempo que paso con la pelinegra fue tan diveritda, aunque hubiera preferido estar a solas con ella y asi realizar la jugada que habia planeado.

Pero aun asi los 3 se la pasaron bien divertidos emborrachándose, claro que a la lycan no le hizo efecto alguno todas las cervezas que se tomo, pero eso no lo desanimaba ya tendría otra oportunidad para hacer su movimiento con Angela.

Con algo de dificultad al caminar, el ninja rojo llego al fin a su habitación.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien oculto entra las sombras lo vio llegar.

Raphael se dejo caer sobre su amaca.

En eso un amenazante Leonardo se acerco.

Sin imutarse golpeo el hombro de su hermano.

El de antifaz rojo se despertó abruptamente, enoja por quien ozo despertarlo de esa manera, notando la precensia del intrépido que no se veía muy feliz.

El gruñon gracias a los efectos del alcohol, se enfureció de inmediato.

-LEONARDO! SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE ME DESPERTARSE DE ESA MANERA?!-

Sin esperárselo, Leo le dio un puñetazo.

Tocándose la mejilla retrocediendo unos pasos, Rapha miro con asombro y sorpresa que su hermano le haya pegado, si era verdad que siempre que discutían llegaban a los golpes, pero por alguna razón esta vez lo sintió diferente y mas al ver la forma tan seria casi fría con la que lo miraba.

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, Raphael-amenazo Leo apuntándolo-y que te quede bien claro, Angela…es mia!…entendiste?!-

Algo en el interior de Raphael hizo crash, captando rápido a que venia todo eso.

Sin agregar nada mas.

El líder abandono el cuarto de su hermano, satisfecho de aver dejado las cosas claras.

El de antifaz rojo al ver que Leo se iva, sin dejar de tocarse la mejilla, frunció el ceño apretando con fuerza la mandibula.

-Si, crees que me dejare intimidar por tu amenaza-señalo con enojo Raphael ya sin estar bajo los efectos del alcohol-estas muy equivocado…Leo…y si quieres guerra, pues guerra tendras…no pienso rendirme, mas si se trata de ti que no significas ningún reto para mi-

Leonardo entro a su cuarto hazotando la puerta.

-Mas te vale Raphael…que ni se te ocurra entrometerte en mi camino-inquirio la tortuga mayor con ira-ya que si lo haces se me olvidara que eres mi hermano-

_**-"Eres tan patético"-**_

El ninja azul saco sus espadas al escuchar una voz.

-Quien esta ahí?!-espeto mirando a todas direcciones de la habitación.

_**-"Raphael ¡es mucho mejor que tu!"- **_

Leo por mas que veía a todos lados no encontraba de donde provenía esa voz tan lúgubre y tétrica.

-Tal vez lo imagine-señalo guardando sus armas-si…mejor que me acuesto ya, que por esperar al idiota de Rapha ya estoy imaginando cosas-

Me tiendose en la cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas, el intrépido cerraba poco a poco los parpados disponiéndose a dormir.

Era una pena que Leonardo no podía nisiquiera imaginarse, que al enfrentarse con su hermano de esa forma el destino comenzó a mover las fichas de lo que se combertiria su vida de ahora en adelante, una en la que el jamás se imagino que seria.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	23. ¿Que te sucede Leonardo?

**Capitulo 23. ¿Que te sucede Leonardo?**

El siguiente dia habia llegado.

Pero la mañana amaneció muy pesada.

El ambiente en la guarida de las tortugas se sentía muy incomodo.

Desayunaban uno huevos revueltos con tocino, cortesía de Miguel Angel que le habia tocado cocinar.

Pero la razón por la que no podían disfrutar bien su desayuno, era acausa de que ni Raphael ni Leo dejaban de matarse con la mirada.

El maestro Splinter estaba muy atento a sus 2 hijos y le preocupaba de sobremanera al ver cuan oscura se volvió la mirada de su alumno favorito.

-Raphael…anoche llegaste muy tarde-comento el padre rata seriamente.

El de antifaz rojo sonrio con autosuficiencia, al ver que era la ocasión perfecta para fastidiarle el dia a cierto intrépido.

-La verdad, anoche me la pase muy bien con Angela…-menciono con prepotencia mirando con burla a su hermano.

Leo oprimió con fuerza la cuchara, rápido se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer Raphael.

-Ya lo creo hiji mio, pero tan siquiera hubieras avisado-

-Por favor! sensei si solo estuvimos bebiendo cerveza-

-Mmm-

-Y después Casey se quedo dormino en medio de la borrachera-sonrio con malicia-…que Angei y yo platicamos un bueno **"laaaarrrgoooo"** rato…-agrando la palabra mirando con altanería a Leo.

Una vena apareció en la mano del líder, apretando con mas fuerza su cuchara y la mandibula fuertemente apretada, hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlarse sin dejar de mirar venenosamente al ninja rojo que se atrevía a restregarle eso en su cara.

-Hasta que estuve a punto de besarla-inquirio Rapha riendo con inocencia.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso.

Leonardo no lo tolero mas y se lanzo sobre su hermano.

Lo sujeto de los hombros subiéndolo a la mesa, posicionándose arriba suyo golpenadolo una y otra vez.

Raphael no se quedo atrás, como podía también lanzaba golpes sin importarle tener sentado al de antifaz azul sobre el.

-LEONARDO! RAPHAEL! DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO!-exclamo el maestro Splinter atonito.

Los platos se caian al piso por los violentos movimiento de las tortugas.

Leo no se contenía en golpear a Rapha, cada puñetazo que lanzaba no le hacia sentir mejor, lo que queria era borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

El gruñon sentía como la furia se apoderaba de el, dandole mas fuerzas no se contuvo y empezó a lanzar golpes como sea y una que otra patada.

-ERES UN MALDITO!-espeto Leo con fuerza apretado la cara de Raphael con su mano.

Rápidamente con ambas manos sujeto el cuello del intrépido, apretándoselo con mucha fuerza para que le soltara.

-Bueno ya suéltense-inquirio alterado Don sujetando a Leo.

Mientras Mickey tomaba los brazos del gruñon de su hermano para hacer que soltara al mayor.

-Vamos Rapha, ya suéltalo-suplico Miguel asustado.

Logrando separar a ambos Donatello bajo a Leonardo de la mesa, sin dejar de agarrarlo de los brazos.

-NI CREAS QUE TE DEJARE SALIRTE CON LA TUYA!-grito Leonardo con rabia retorciéndose del agarre de la tortuga genio.

Raphael aun sobre la mesa logro incorporarse un poco con la respiración agitada.

-Ya tranquilícense los 2, ahora mismo-dice el sensei molesto.

-Ya suéltame, Donatello-dijo Leo soltándose con brusquedad.

Raphael sonrio de lado al ver que logro su propósito.

Aumentando mas su ira.

Leonardo demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que solo buscaba molestarlo para arrunarle la mañana, cosa que logro al caer ante su provocación.

Sin decir nada abandono la cocina gruñendo en sus adentros.

Al ver que se iva la sonrisa de Raphael se agrando mas.

Ya en su cuarto a solas.

Leonardo avento la lámpara contra la pared.

Corrió hasta su cama tomo la almohada arrojándola en los aires, desenvainando sus katanas la partió en mil pedazos callendole en la cara todas las plumas.

-Maldito seas! Raphael, mil veces maldito-

Tiro al suelo sus espadas con mucha rabia.

-Pero juro que me las pagaras…vas a lamentar el a verme humillado!...te lo juro por el amor que siento por Angei!-

_**-"Jump!, en verdad que eres muy patético"-**_

Leo rápidamente tomo de nuevo sus armas al volver a escuchar esa maldita voz.

-QUIEN RAYOS, ERES?!-

_**-"Jajaja, tu mismo le permitiste que te provocara, ahora el se esta riendo de ti!"-**_

Con el ceño fruncido miraba a todas direcciones, molestándose cada vez mas ante las palabras burlonas que esa voz le decía.

_**-"Donatello y Miguel Angel, deben estar riéndose de ti"…- **_

-ESO NO ES VERDAD!-

_**-"Incluso el maestro Splinter esta pensando que te viste muy ridículo, jajajaja"- **_

-¡MENTIRAS!-

_**-"Eso es lo que tu quieres creer…pero no engañas a nadie caíste fácilmente en la trampa de Raphael, y ahora todos se están riendo de ti!"-**_

Por la frustración y la rabia a la tortuga comenzaba a temblarle el cuerpo, apretando con mucha fuerza las espadas no toleraba que esa maldita voz estuviera burlándose de el.

_**-"Aceptalo! todos se rien de ti…que al final Raphael será el que con Angela se quedara"-**_

Con decesperacion Leonardo sin soltar sus armas cubrió sus oídos cerrando los ojos.

_**-"Aceptalo, por que Angei querria quedarse contigo…tu el patético de Leonardo, jajajajaja!"-**_

Leo cerro con mas fuerza los ojos con frenesí negó barias veces, no aceptaba lo que esa voz le decía.

-NO! eso jamás…Angei sera para mi, ella es mia!-exclamo negando con la cabeza-Raphael no es mejor que yo! me oiste?! el no es mejor que yo! y Angela se combertira en mi esposa!-

_**-"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"- **_

Escuchando la risa de esa escalofriante voz, el de antifaz azul cayo de rodillas sin dejar de negar con la cabeza.

Hasta que todo se quedo en silencio absoluto.

Abriendo los ojos con la respiración hagitada, Leo veía a ambos lados asegurándose que estaba únicamente el en su habitación y solo.

Frunciendo el ceño golpeo con ira el suelo.

-De mi nadie se burla!...Raphael no es mejor que yo…Angei se quedara conmigo…yo soy el líder, ella también lo es, los 2 somos lideres…que mejor manera de unir a nuestras familias si ambos nos casaramos…-

Una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en el intrépido con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

-Si…es perfecto…Angei y yo nos casaremos!-

El dia se fue dándole paso a la noche.

El maestro Splinter le daba a los chicos su entrenamiento de ninjitsu.

Todos se mantenían concentrados.

Pero mas lo hacia Leonardo que no dejaba de ver en todo momento al de antifaz rojo, estaba muy atento a todos sus movimientos para realizarlos mucho mas mejor, jamás iva a permitir que Raphael se volvia mucho mejor que el eso jamás.

El padre ratonil decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento.

Desde el inicio noto el extraño comportamiento de su hijo mayor, pero se le hacia mas raro que durante todo el entrenamiento no dejo de mirar a Raphael ni un solo instante, era como si lo estuviera vigilando.

-Buena ya no!, deja de estarme viendo-dijo con molestia el ninja rojo-acaso crees que no me di cuenta?, eh?!-

-Tu no eres mejor que yo-señalo Leo molesto.

-Que dices?!-

-TU NO ERES MEJOR QUE YO!-

Donny, Mickey y el maestro Splinter se mostraron muy confundidos.

Rapha lo miro como se fuera un bicho raro, no entendía a lo que Leonardo se refería.

El de antifaz azul respiraba con fuerza, observando con ira a su hermano.

-Mira Leo, no se lo que te pasa-dijo ya harto de su actitud- pero ni te creas que are caso de tus amenazas-

-Que?!-hablaron Don y Mickey asombrándose.

-Como eso?...Raphael que quieres decir con eso?, explicate-señalo la vieja rata incrédulo-paso algo que yo no sepa?!-

-Nada que sea de su incumbencia, maestro-contesto Leo cortante muy groseramente.

Para los 3 hermanos fue una total sorpresa y mas para el sensei que no podía creer la forma en la que le hablo.

-Oye! Leo tranquilízate-dijo Mickey-tampoco es para que le hables asi!-

-Tu mejor cállate, Miguel Angel-

Al menor le dolio mucho que su hermano le contestara asi, cierto que Raphael le hablaba asi todo el tiempo pero no le daba importancia pero que fuese Leonardo era otra cosa.

Mickey agacho la cabeza muy triste.

Al ver la reacción de su hermano.

Donny se molesto.

-Oye Leonardo, que diablos sucede contigo?-se le enfrento Don a su hermano por primera vez.

-Donatello, tu ni te metas…te lo advierto-

-Óyeme! Leo mejor calmate-se interpuso Rapha entre los 2.

El intrépido se molesto mas que lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo caer.

-Ugh!-solto un devil gemido por el golpe.

-LEONARDO! es suficiente-inquirio la vieja rata-que te esta pasando hijo mio?!-

Leo lo miro con mucha rabia.

En ese preciso instante Maya venia entrando muy alegre a la guarida.

-PASA, QUE NO PERMITIRE QUE USTEDES SIGAN BURLANDOSE DE MI!...-termino por explotar.

La sorpresa se reflejo en las caras de todos.

Maya fue la mas tomada por sorpresa, nunca habia vista asi de enfadada a la tortuga que desde que la conoció le dio la apariencia de ser la mas tranquila y relajada de sus hermanos, eso sin contar que desde el inicio le cayo bien mas que al patan gruñon de su hermano Raphael.

-CREEN QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE SE RIEN DE MI?!-

-Leonardo…-intendo decir el ratonil padre.

-NO TRATEN DE FINGIR! SE QUE LO HACEN A MIS ESPALDAS!-

-De que estas hablando?!-inquirio Raphael demasiado confundido.

_**-"No le creas te esta mintiendo"-**_

Leonardo se enfureció mas al oir lo que dijo la voz.

_**-"Todos te mienten"-**_

-ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO! RAPHAEL!-

-Leo, calmate-dijo Mickey asustado.

_**-"No lo escuches, esta tratando de engañarte"-**_

El ninja azul miro con furia a la tortuga menor.

Mickey se asusto mas por como su hermano lo miraba.

-MALDITO MENTIROSO!-rugio con ira abalanzándose sobre su hermanito.

El de antifaz anaranjado con miedo rápidamente se aparto de el.

La familia se quedo congelada al ver lo que pasaba.

Al ver que las cosas se ponían feas, Maya a una increíble velocidad se puso en frente de Miguel, deteniendo a Leonardo tomandolo con fuerza por las muñecas.

-SUELTAME, MAYA!-espeto Leo retorciéndose.

-No hasta que te tranquilices…-sentencio Maya con firmeza.

-CON UN DEMONIO! HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!-

-Maldita sea, que rayos es lo que te sucede Leonardo?!-

Atrás de la Báthory sumamente asustado, Mickey miraba a su hermano mayor sin reconocerlo.

En eso los chicos y el sensei reaccionaron acercándose rápido hasta los chicos.

De manera sorpresiva el maestro Splinter le dio una cachetada al mayor de sus hijos.

-Tranquilízate de una vez, Leonardo-espeto muy serio.

Por lo visto eso sirvió para que el intrépido reaccionara.

-Hijo mio, ¿que es lo que te pasa?-

Leo lo miro muy aturdido con la mente en blanco trantando de asimilar que su padre lo habia golpeado.

-Ya en serio Leo, de verdad no estas preocupando-dijo Don preocupado.

Maya gracias a sus sentidos comprobó que la respiración de la tortuga se normalizaba, asegurando que afectivamente se calmo, que lo solto retrocediendo 2 posas alejándose con Mickey detrás suyo.

El líder paseaba su mirada a diferentes partes, la vista la tenia perdida sin ver nada en espesifico.

-Leo…-llamo Rapha tratando de tocarlo.

La tortuga mayor le dio un manotazo alejándose.

Raphael se molesto por el golpe.

-¡Ni creas, que dejare que te quedes con Angela!-siseo con odio.

Maya abrió en grande los ojos, saber que a Leonardo le gustaba su hermana vaya que fue toda una noticia tan inesperada.

-Pues lo mismo va para ti!-declaro Rapha desafiante.

-Eso esta por verse-con su hombro golpeo el de su hermano retirándose.

Vieron con intriga y preocupación al de antifaz azul al irse.

Cerrando de un portazo.

Leo golpeo la puerta con sus puños, de sus ojos salian unas cuantas lagrimas no de tristesa sino de rabia.

-Angei, es mia!...es la mujer de mis sueños-dijo molesto llorando.

_**-"Jajaja…¡¿realmente te crees eso?!"-**_

Ya no le sorprendia escuchar esa voz.

_**-"Eres mas idiota de lo que crei"…- **_

-Tu que sabes!-inquirio con fastidio.

_**-"Dices que Angei es tuya! y no haz echo nada al respeto…le estas dejando el camino fácil a Raphael"-**_

-ESO, JAMAS!-

_**-"Si, claro…ven acercate"…-**_

Leonardo escucho como esa voz lo llamaba sin saber a donde ir exactamente.

_**-"Anda, ven, estoy aquí en el espejo"- **_

Camino hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en su cuarto, al estar el frente vio su reflejo en el.

-¿Estas aquí?-pregunto muy confundido sin dejar de ver su reflejo.

De pronto vio como su propio reflejo mostro una maligna sonrisa, Leonardo se asusto ya que el en ningún momento sonrio.

_**-"No te asustes que yo…soy tu"-**_dijo el otro Leonardo con burla.

El intrépido se froto los ojos creyendo estar soñando.

_**-"¡Ya deja eso, imbécil!"-**_señalo molesto_**.**_

-No esto no es posible, tu no eres real-apunto al espejo-tu no eres yo!-

_**-"Claro que soy tu, Leonardito…soy tu otra mitad, la parte oscura de ti mismo"- **_

-¿Que quieres de mi?-

_**-"Yo no quiero nada de ti, mas bien es lo que tu quieres de ti"-**_

-Que dices?!-

_**-"Quieres a Angela para ti?, no es verdad?"-**_

-Por su puesto!-señalo muy seguro sin dudar.

_**-"Entonces demuéstralo, no permitas que el maldito de Raphael te la quite!"-**_exigio el otro Leo con ira.

-El no es rival para mi!-

Leo apoyo las manos a los lados del espejo mirando con furia a su otro el.

_**-"Jah, palabras insignificantes que se las lleva el viento"-**_

-ESCUCHAME BIEN! ANGELA SE CASARA CONMIGO!-

_**-"Si estas tan seguro de eso, demuéstralo con echos no gastes saliva y deja de comportarte con el patético inútil que eres!"- **_

-Yo no soy ningún inútil!-

_**-"Demuestracelo a todos haz que se traguen sus palabras y dejaran de reírse de ti!"-**_

-Eso es lo que are-

El otro Leonardo sonrio de lado de manera maligna.

Leo hizo lo mismo que su otro el, tenia mucha razón en todo lo que le dijo, si queria a Angei para el tenia que idear un plan para lograrlo y ya sabia lo que haría.

La tortuga no se daba cuenta que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, que lo que veía no era real, que su mente paso a paso estaba perdiendo toda realidad, el pobre de Leonardo no notaba que se dejaba caer poco a poco en la locura.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	24. El Primer Paso

**Listo ya traje la sig. actualizacion! n_n**

* * *

**Capitulo 24. El Primer Paso**

01:30 am.

Leonardo se escabullía entre las sombras, revisaba los cuartos de sus hermanos y de su padre comprobando que en efecto dormían plácidamente.

Satisfecho de que nadie se daría cuenta de que saldría, camino hasta la puerta saliendo de manera rápida.

La luna llena estaba en lo alto del cielo esa misma noche.

Le intrépido saltaba los tejados muy rápido, queria llegar a su destino lo mas aprisa posible.

Pero antes se escabullo en una farmacia buscando un frasco en especifico.

En la zona 0.

Angela y las chicas dormían plácidamente esa noche con toda tranquilidad.

Mientras que alla mas adentro de la bodega, allí encogida en el interior de un oxidado y viejo automóvil con las llantas ponchadas, reposaba Angela envuelta en su capa roja.

Parecía que nada podría interrumpir su sueño.

Hasta que de golpe la pelinegra abrió los parpados.

Irguiéndose un poco saco su cabeza por una de las ventañas, su mirada roja brillo en la oscuridad.

A pesar de que no se escuchaba sonido alguno, pudo persivir una presencia y el sonido de unas pizadas que golpeaban el suelo de una manera un tanto devil, pero que para ella fue mas que suficiente para notarlo.

Colocándose su capa.

Angela salió del auto.

Camino sigilosamente y demasiado silenciosa que nisiquiera los tacones de sus botas hacia ruido alguno.

Se detuvo a medio andar, para girar un poco la cabeza y ver que sus lobos Aniu y Aleu, permanecían dormidos arriba del vehiculo sin percatarse de su movimiento, para luego dirigir su atención a su equipo que seguían dormidas sin darse cuenta de nada.

Gabrielle no se encontraba por ningún lado, era lógico que deseguro salía a buscar algo de alimento o por alguna botella.

Sin darle importancia a eso.

La Báthory retomo su marcha para salir de la bodega.

Los rayos de la luna iluminaron su perfecto y hermoso rostro dándole un brillo muy especial.

Viendo que las calles estaban desoladas.

Angela se alejo de su casa, decidió caminar solo unas cuadras para poder hablar mas en privado, al estar fuera supo perfectamente bien de quiera esa presencia que habia sentido, y que ozo irrumpir su dulce sueño.

-Ahora que estamos a solas…que se te ofrece…-pregunto Angela con suavidad pero seria-…Leonardo?!-

El de antifaz azul salió de un callejón acercándose hasta la lycan.

-Buenas noches, Angei!-saludo Leo un poco nervioso.

A la Báthory la pareció muy extraño ver nervioso al mutante.

-No se te hace que es algo tarde? Para venir a saludar y a estas horas?-

-Lo se…pero quería verte…lo deseaba tanto-

Angela con su habitual seriedad y el ceño fruncido, no se mostro sorpredida pero le seguía pareciendo extraño el comportamiento del ninja, que no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y mirando con interrogancia al chico.

-Y para que deseabas el verme?!-señalo cruzándose de brazos.

-Te gustaría salir a caminar conmigo, ahorita mismo?-exclamo Leo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eh…ahorita?, pero si es muy tarde para salir a pasear por las calles…además de que interrumpiste mi sueño!-

-Por favor! Angei, anda acepta mi invitación-rugo el intrépido muy decidido no iva a aceptar un no como respuesta.

Al verlo tan decidió no lo quede de otra mas que aceptar y complacerlo.

-¡Esta bien!-dijo soltando un bufido de cansancio.

-YEAHH!-exclamo en sus adentros lleno de dicha.

-Pero solo un rato…-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo solo con tal de que nos conozcamos mejor-

-Mmm-

Angela comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria alejándose del ninja azul.

_**-"Perfecto, ya la tienes"-**_dijo la extraña y tétrica voz.

-Si-dijo Leo algo ido.

_**-Esta es tu oportunidad si quieres ganarle al maldito de Raphael!-**_

-Si…le demostrare que yo soy mejor que el…y que no me puede ganar-sonrio Leo de una manera aterradora.

-Leonardo vas a venir o que?!-inquirio Angela impaciente al ver que la tortuga no la seguía.

-Si, ya voy discúlpame-señalo mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Que sera lo que Leonardo esta planeado, sea lo que sea no sera nada nuevo!  
**_


	25. aVISO iMPORTANTE

**aVISO iMPORTANTE:**

* * *

El siguiente capitulo k subiré, será solo para Mickey y Maya! n_n

Por alguna razón adoro esta pareja, no se siento que ambos son compatibles…

No se si me explico pero el asunto es k me gusta y ya pensé bien, como será su capitulo, no me adelantara en nada los dejara con la intriga :P

Pero aclarare algunas cosas!

Ah, y sobre los lobos de Angela…

Les digo que Aniu es el lobo negro que es hembra!

Para que sepan que Aleu es el gris y es macho!

Bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo, solo quería darles este pequeño aviso, nada mas!

Nos vemos.

* * *

Bye, bye, bye


	26. La Tortuga Titan y La Catwoman

**Listo ya estoy de regreso y traigo el sig, Capitulo que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 25. La Tortuga Titan y La Catwoman**

Al dia siguiente.

En las alcantalliras las cosas no ivan nada bien.

Miguel Angel se habia levantado como todas las mañanas muy sonriente, y disponiendose a servirse un buen desayuno.

Pero las cosas no salieron como planeaba.

Cuando entro a la cocina se en contro a Donatello reteniendo con dificultad a Rapha, que parecia un perro rabioso gritando a todo pulmon y echando espuma por la boca.

Y noto a un muy sonriente Leonardo que estaba al otro extremo de la cocina, el intrepido miraba con arrogancia y burla al gruñon de su hermano, que rugia exigiendole que diga donde estaba anoche ya que su cama seguia tendida y que no tenia que ser un cerebrito como Donny para darse cuenta de que paso la noche fuera.

Mickey observaba todo en silencio el varullo que estaban armando, mientras que se servia en un plato algo se cereal y llenaba un baso de jugo.

-Raphael, ya calmate!-dijo Don tratando de sujetar al gruñon de su hermano rojo.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE! CUANDO ESTE IMBECIL ESTUVO FUERA HACIENDO, QUIEN SABE QUE!, Y CON QUIEN!-espeto Rapha echo una furia.

-Pero con hacer tanto escandalo, no arreglaras nada-

-NO ME IMPORTA! CON TAL DE HACER HABLAR A ESTE DESGRACIADO!-

-Ah, que le tienes miedo, Rapha?-pregunto Leo aun burlándose.

-Donde te hayas atrevido a ir con Angei...te juro que...-

-Que?!...me vaz a que?...ay, por favor no me hagas reir-

Mickey tomo su desayuno y se retiro en silencio.

El asunto con sus hermanos cada dia estaban de mal en peor, y eso lo tenia algo triste, todos los días pasaba lo mismo que prefería encerrarse en su habitación, para asi de ese modo no escuchar mas sus constantes peleas, ya nisiquiera el maestro Splinter hacia algo al respecto que preferia dedicar su tiempo meditando, pero eso no significaba que no le preocupara y mas el extraño comportamiento de Leonardo, cosa que también lo ponía mas triste no se le olvidaba la forma en como su hermano mayor le haya gritado de esa forma tan fea y mas que haya intentado querer golpearlo, eso si que le dolio bastante.

El de antifaz anaranjado se sento en el sofa, tomando el control y prendiendo los televisores, disponiendose a disfrutar de su desayuno apesar de que ahora en la cocina se escuchaban cosas rompiendose y a un Donatello exclamando a todo pulmon que se detuvieran.

-Pobre Don!, es el unico que tiene que aguantar mas las peleas de Leo y Rapha!-se dijo en sus pensamientos Mickey.

En eso mientras se disponia comer su cereal.

Aleu el lobo gris de Angei, venia entrando a la guarida entre sus dientes llevaba un tipo de pergamino enrrollado.

El animal observo a todos lados al escuchar tantos gritos, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la menor de las tortugas aquien justamente venia a buscar.

Fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba sentado el mutante.

-Eh?...Aleu, que haces aqui?, amigo-pregunto Mickey al verlo.

El lobo movio con su hocico la mano de la tortuga, sentandose sobre sus patas traseras mostrandole el pergamino.

Haciendo aun lado su desayuno, Mickey tomo el pergamino desenrrollandolo para leer su contenido, aunque le parecia extraño el que le llegara correspondencia adomicilio y mas que se lo entregaran directamente.

_**"Hola Miguel!, Soy yo Maya!**_

_**Te escribo estas palabras por que vos querer invitarte a salir esta noche...**_

_**Que te parece, cariño?! Solos vosotros dos juntos y a solas sin nadie de nuestras familias vigilandonos.**_

_**ambos necesitamos distraernos y relajarnos un poco!**_

_**Si te parece genial la idea, solo firma el pergamino con tu nombre y entregaselo a Aleu!**_

_**Y el me lo entregara personalmente...**_

_**Ah, y no olvides ponerte un disfraz!**_

_**Yo no sabre cual sea el tuyo, ni tu sabras cual es el mio…**_

_**Pero sabras reconocerme, te vere en el Central Park.**_

_**Atte: Báthory Maya :P"**_

Mickey termino de leer, y salio corriendo ante la mirada de asombro de Aleu.

El lobo observaba como la tortuga menor hurgaba entre las cosas del genio de su hermano, que se encontraban en un escritorio cerca de los televisores.

-Aja! Sabia que habia un aqui!-exclamo el ninja sujentando en su mano una pluma.

Aleu miro con interrogancia al de antifaz anaranjado, tanto alboroto solo por una simple e insignificante pluma.

Al tener ya lo que buscaba, Mickey rapidamente se apresuro a firmar el pergamino, entregandoselo de inmediato a Aleu.

-Aqui tienes, amigo...y dile a la hermana de tu ama que encantado saldre a divertirme con ella!-

Aleu solo lo miro por unos segundos, antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de la guarida de las tortugas.

La gran sonrisa que se le forma al de antifaz anaranjado, lo hacia ver mas idiota pero no podia evitarlo estaba muy feliz, ya nisiquira se acordaba de la pelea entre sus hermanos mayores, que todavia se seguien oyendo mas gritos y cosas cayendose en la cocina y aun Donny mas alteraco e histerico.

-SENSEI! VOY A SALIR ESTA NOCHE!-exclamo el ninja anaranjado muy sonriente.

-Miguel Angel…no hace falta que grites no estoy sordo, hijo mio-señalo el maestro Splinter desde habitación-y si vaz a salir con Maya, no hay problema solo no regreses tarde-

-De acuerdo! Sensei-dijo Mickey feliz.

La tortuga menor se retiro a su habitación a esperar que llegara la noche, nisiquiera le sorprendió que su padre supiera de la cita que tendría con la Báthory, tampoco es como si fuera un secreto que a la joven lycan le daba por venir mas seguido a la guarida a visitarlo precisamente a el, aceptaba que comenzó a sentir algo por Maya en los últimos días y en ese lapso de tiempo, se dio cuenta de que se enamoro perdidamente de la pelicastaña, y le asombro mas que precisamente se enamoro de una chica, si una chica lobo para hacerlo mas que obio y eso lo llenaba de dicha y mucha felicidad.

La noche se hizo presente con un cubierto de nubes.

Miguel Angel saltaba por los tejados.

Se dirigía al apartamento de Abril que compartía con Casey, desde hace unos días el enmascarado de joki se fue a vivir con ella.

El ninja llego a su destino.

Toco la ventana para llamar la atención de Abril que veía la televisión.

La chica al escuchar el ruido, se mostro sorprendida de ver a la tortuga menor.

-Mickey, que haces?-pregunto Abril abriendo la ventana.

-Disculpa que te moleste, Abril pero necesito mi disfraz-

-¿El de la tortuga Titan?-señalo la pelirroja extrañada.

-Ese mismo!-exclamo Mickey sonriendo.

Para Abril le pareció muy raro que el menor de los mutantes le pidiera otra vez su disfraz, después de aquel dia que quizo saber lo que se sentía ser un superhéroe, y le ayudara a buscarle su imagen apropiada.

Mickey alias la Tortuga Titan se encontraba ya en el Parque Central.

El volver a estar allí parado en medio de los juegos, le trajo ese horrible recuerdo donde fue atacado por Angela, claro antes de que la conocieran y se volvieran grandes amigos, pero aun asi ese insidente no se le olvidaría nunca, nisiquiera a podido superarlo y el estar aquí de vuelta en este lugar y de noche lo ponía muy nervioso y asustado, pero agito su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos no era momento para pensar en eso.

Si se encontraba otra vez allí en ese parque, era justamente el punto donde lo cito Maya.

Solo habían pasado unos minutos.

Y la Tortuga Titan persivio un movimiento.

Gracias a sus reflejos ninjas Mickey esquivo un latigo que casi le paso rozando la cabeza, girándose abruptamente descubrió allí parada sobre el juego de columpios a una chica que llevaba puesto el disfraz de Gatubela que era bastante llamativo y muy sexy, lo único que sobresalía de la mascara era la larga cabellera castaño claro.

Mickey mostro una radiante sonrisa al ver que se trataba de Maya.

-hola, Maya!-saludo Mickey.

-Hola super tortuga-señalo Maya saltando del juego de columpios.

-Tortuga Titan!-corrigio Miguel.

-Wuau! Si que es impresionante tu disfraz!-dijo Maya observando de pies a cabeza el atuendo del mutante-...y devo decirte que me haz dejado asombrada, tu viste mucho ingenio como imaginacion para hacer bien tu traje-

-Gracias, Maya-contesto muy apenado-aunque el tuyo no esta nada mal y muestra muy bien la figura de tu cuerpo-

-Jejeje, verdad que si?!-señalo Maya dichosa de que el ninja notara su ecxelente cuerpo.

-Bueno y ahoran que estamos aqui! Que hacemos?!-

-Muy simple, Tortuga Titan...dime te gustaria acompañarme a combatir el mal y rescatar a los desvalidos?!-declaro la Catwoman con el puño en alto.

Al escuchar la propuesta de la chica, Miguel Angel esancho mas su sonrisa.

-YO LA TORTUGA TITAN! ACEPTO ALIARME CON USTED SEÑORITA CATWOMAN!, SI JUNTOS UNIMOS NUESTRAS FUERZAS, LOGRAREMOS DERROTAR AL MAL! Y LIMPIAR LAS CALLES DEL CRIMEN!-exclamo la Tortuga Titan tambien levantando el puño.

-BIEN, VAMOS ENTONCES!-

Ambos superheroes salieron del parque para ir saltando por los techos.

Esa noche 2 heroes ivan por la ciudad de New York, su deber era salvar a los inocentes y detener a los maleantes.

11:20 pm.

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban descanzando en el tejado de una fabrica, estaban completamente agotados despues de aver pelea con los dragones purpura, algunos asaltantes.

-Uff!, vaya si que fue muy divertido patearles el trasero a esos imbeciles!-dijo Maya con la respiracion agitada-no lo crees asi Mickey?!-

-Sinceramente, si lo fue!-señalo Mickey desganado sentandose al lado de la pelicastaña.

Maya capto que el mutante estaba como deprimido, a parte de que hace horas noto que en los ojos de Miguel ya no mostraba ese brillo especial, y que esa actitud optimista y alegre que siempre tenia por el cual habia atrapado por completo su atencion.

-Que te pasa, Miguel Angel?...te noto como de caido y triste-

-No es nada...-contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

-Ah, como que nada?!...-inquirio Maya sin creerle-Mickey en el tiempo que te he conocido no puedes engañarme...-

La Tortuga Titan suspiro sabiendo que no podia engañarla, no a la chica que le gusta.

-Asi que! Dime que te pasa?...tal vez asi pueda ayudarte-

-se trata de mis hermanos!-dijo agachabdo la cabeza.

-Mmm...ya veo las cosas en casa no marchan del todo bien, cierto?!-inquirio Maya con nostalgia.

-No...la verdad no se que hacer, Rapha y Leo discuten mas seguido!, y cada día las peleas xon mas fuertes...ya nisiquiere padre se mete en el asunto...no desde lo que paso aquel día...-

-Te refieres a ese incidente donde que casi Leonardo te golpea-dijo Maya poniendose seria-y si no huviera sido por mi que estube allí para impedircelo lo habria echo!-

-Si...que por cierto eso nos tiene a todos muy preocupados, desde hace días Leo esta muy raro...que yo ya ni lo reconozco y hago lo posible por evitar su presencia...hasta me encierro en mi cuarto todo el día para no oir sus discuciones con Raphael...-

-No tenía idea de que las cosas estuvieran asi de serias!-

-Y esta mañana otra vez volvieron a discutir, hasta ya siento algo de pena por mi hermano Donny que es el que mas tiene que aguantar esa situacion todos los días-

-Y por que razon fue el pleito esta vez?!-pregunto sintiendo curiosidad.

-Leonardo, paso la noche fuera...-

-Osea, que no durmio en casa?!-dijo haciendo memoria.

-No...y quien sabe donde estuvo toda la noche-inquirio Mickey cabizbajo.

-Vaya…todo esto que me cuentas es muy curioso!-señalo Maya.

-Eh?-la obserbo Miguel extrañado.

-Casualmente esta misma mañana mi hermana Angei, apenas llego a dormir y deduzco que también como Leonardo estuvo fuera toda la noche-

-En serio?!, no puede ser-

En eso los chicos llegaron a una conclusión.

-Mickey! Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?…-

-¡Seria mucha coincidencia!-

-Tu crees…que ambos estuvieron juntos?, toda la noche, mmm?!-hablo un tanto preocupada.

-No lo se, Maya…no creo que Leo se haya atrevido a ir a buscarle-

-Sabes, Angela regreso algo mareada y con dolor de cabeza…nisiquiera podía recordar que fue lo que sucedió anoche, ni tampoco en donde estuve…-

-Maya…todo esto que me dices es demasiado obio-dijo levantándose-Leo no nos a dicho para nada en donde estuvo…nisiquiera Rapha pudo sacarcelo y vaya que intento hacerlo a la fuerza-

-Pues sabes que Miguel Angel-inquirio Maya parándose-yo creo es mas te aseguro que esos 2 estuvieron juntos anoche!, y sabes por que lo creo, por que el comportamiento de tu hermano a dejado mucho que desear…-

Mickey desvio la mirada.

-Mira no quiero preocuparte con estas cosas, si te hace sentir tranquilo no le he dicho nada a mi familia respecto a ese incidente con Leonardo…pero si me preocupa además tu hermano siempre me a caído bien y no estoy ciega para no darme cuenta de que esta enamorado de mi hermana y nada me haría mas feliz que verlos juntos!-

-Si pero también mi hermano gruñon Raphael, también lo esta de ella-declaro Mickey encarándola.

-Si lo se, también me doy cuenta de eso…no voy a engañarte, la verdad tu hermano no me hagrada del todo es mas no lo soporto es demasiado prepotente y orgulloso…-señalo la pelicastaña suspirando-y te dire algo me preocupa la disputa que habrá entre ellos-

-Pero ya lo están! No entiendo que otra cosa podría pasar-

-Pero es distinto…ahorita son solo unas discusiones sin importancia…pero llegara el dia que pasara a mayores y ni nosotros ni nuestras familias podrá impedir eso-

-De por si yo…ya le tengo miedo a Leonardo-

-Pude verlo en tus ojos cuando me interpuso entre tu y el!-

-Maya…siento que mi hermano ya no es el mismo…cuando vi esa exprecion de ira y rabia en su cara y esa mirada oscura que tenia me produjo escalofríos y se me helo la sangre-

La lycan lo escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpirlo.

-Mickey…¿tu crees que Leo haya cambiado?, mmm?-

-Para serte sincero…si, lo creo-

-Sabes hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte…-

-¿Sobre que?-

-Que tanto conocen a esa pandilla ricula? Los Dragones Purpura?!-

-Tenemos historia, son nuestros mas irritantes enemigos siempre están causando problemas en todas partes-

-Mmm, y dime sobre ese tal Shredder…-

-Ese es nuestro mas temible enemigo pensábamos que estaba muerto, en ese entonces el Clan del Pie revisaba las alcantarillas y nos fuimos a vivir con Abril en lo que esos sujetos continuaban buscando nuestra guarida…pero una noche Leo regreso todo golpeado casi muerto y nos confeso que no era asi…y tomamos la decisión de dejar la ciudad para ocultarnos en una cabaña que pertenece a Casey, fue en ese entonces que conocimos a esa doctora loca Abigail Finn!-

-Hablando de cienteificos locos…que hay de ese Baxter Stockman?!-

-Ese sujeto que en verdad esta muy mal de la cabeza sea dedicado a terminar con nuestra existencia hasta invento unos robots que servían para cazar ratas, pero al final solo eran unos robots asesinos…y luego esta ese grandulon de Hun que trabaja para Shredder y guía a los Dragones Purpura-

-Veo que son gran dolor de cabeza, por esa razón fue que Angei asesino algunos de esos pandilleros y ese Hun del que mencionas al parecer ya la conoce no es su forma humana pero si que le esta dando caza-

-Sabes Maya, siempre me e preguntado por que razón fue que Angei los asesino y provoco a los ninja del Pie?!-

-Veras a mi hermana le molesta mucho que jueguen a ser dios…no tolera que algunos idiotas creen que pueden desafiar a las fuerzas de la naturaleza y eso Mickey es un juego muy peligroso-

-Como lo hizo Donny?!-

-Si…como lo hizo el cerebrito de tu hermano, Angela nos conto que se atrevía a tomar una muestra de su sangre a espalda suya…y la verdad eso no le gusto mucho, nunca, jamás deben intentar ser mas que la misma naturaleza…no hay ninguna cura para lo que somos tu hermano por mas inteligente que sea no encontrara nada, nosotras nacimos asi esta en nuestros genes somos una raza muy vieja-

-Ah, todo esto…hay algo que no me cuadra…no se supone que cuando en hombre lobo te muerde la maldición se te pasa?!-

-Asi es, Mickey-dijo Maya sabiendo adonde quería llegar el mutante.

-Entonces por que cuando ella me ataco las heridas se curaron muy rápido y nisiquiera me e transformado…no siento ningún tipo de cambio en mi-

-Veras, cariño…sabras bien que mi hermana es una lycan diferente…-

-Si!-

-Bueno cuando ella cambia de repente una ira incontrolable se apodera de su cuerpo y ataca lo que sea sin detenerse…le cuesta mucho mantener su cordura para darse cuenta de lo que hace, pero me imagino que esa noche pudo controlarse un poco y no te infecto pero si te dejo la habilidad para curarte rápido y sintir cualquier prescencia sea quien sea-

-Por eso fue que pude esquivar tu ataque sorpresivo?-

-Ujum-

-Eso es genial!-señalo Miguel fascinado.

-Bien ya habiendo aclarado muchas cosas-dijo dándole la espalda.

El de antifaz naranja solo la observo sabiendo que pretendía marcharse.

-Nos vemos otro dia Miguelon, je!-inquirio la Báthory girándose un poco con una radiante sonrisa-oh, debería decir Turtuga Titan, fue todo un placer hacer equipo contigo-

-Lo mismo digo, Gatubela-dijo con el pulgar en alto.

Sin decir mas Maya salto del techo.

Al verse solo.

Mickey se perdió en sus pensamientos cosa muy rara en el, pero no podía evitarlo el problema con su hermano mayor le preocupaba mucho, solo rogaba por estar equivocado y que no ocurriera una tragedia o sino su familia seria destruida.

-Bien, hora de regresar a casa-dijo Mickey alejándose.

La menor de las tortugas no podría llegar a imaginarse que todo lo que presentia sucedería.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
